Second Chance
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: Everyone has a second chance in life... even Weiss. It all started when Omi brought home a homeless woman in the rain... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, violence, adult situations, blood  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
The boy mumbled under his breath as he was pelted with heavy raindrops. He dashed across a street after looking both ways, a bag of sopping wet groceries in his hands. This is the last time I go shopping without a car,' he thought bitterly to himself. His short chestnut hair fell over his blue eyes and he hastily pushed them under his hat. He darted between two parked cars and ran towards his house, passing alley after alley.  
His sharp eyes caught the movement before he heard the struggle. Skidding to a stop he saw a man leaning over a homeless person. The man attacked the person, kicking them in the ribs a couple of times before he picked the limp form up and slammed it against the brick wall. With a disturbing grin the man slipped a hand into the persons coat, receiving a cry of pain from the victim.  
The boy narrowed his eyes in anger, no one deserved anything like that. He dropped his groceries and reached into his pocket feeling the long shape inside. With a quick snap of his wrist, a tiny silver dart sunk itself into the attacker's neck. The man's eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the homeless person, bringing a hand to the dart but it had already taken affect. He dropped to the ground like a stone, paralyzed.  
The boy smiled but as soon as he shifted his eyes to the other person, he grimaced. The heavily clothed figure coughed violently and spat blood from their mouth. he yelled running to the person.  
Darker then his own, sapphire blue eyes snapped up and the crimson stained lips quivered in fear. The person ducked and shrank into a ball, burying their head within their crossed arms. The boy sank to his knees and placed a hand on the person's arm.  
It's okay, he whispered in a soothing tone. I'm not going to hurt you. The cowering figure raised it's head and the sapphire eyes reappeared. It's a girl,' the boy thought to himself. She's only a kid.'  
I'm Omi, he said. The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned to look at the unconscious man. It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. The girl silently stared at him, squeezing her left arm. Omi saw dark liquid seep through her fingers.  
You're hurt, he stated, obvious of the injuries that showed, but how many didn't. Why don't you come with me. I'll take care of you.   
The girl visibly shrank further into the oversized black coat she wore, nervously she nodded. Omi smiled, showing his good spirit and held out an hand to help the girl up. The sapphire eyed girl timidly reached out a ghost white hand and grasped the boy's hand. Omi jumped at the death cold touch of the girl. He then noticed her body shivering under the layers of wet clothing. He had forgotten it was raining and that he left a bag of groceries in the middle of the street.   
Omi lifted the girl up with ease and stared down at her, wondering why a child would be homeless. Come on, my place is this way. He led the girl back towards the street and felt her resist, trying to shake her hand from his. He let go and turned to see the girl grabbing a old and tattered green backpack. She held it close to her as if it was the most valuable thing in the world and followed in step after the teenager.  
Omi grumbled as he bent down to retrieve the hastily discarded groceries and noticed the paper bag wouldn't even hold the small bag of rice when the bottom split and everything came tumbling out. He squatted to grab the few cans that rolled away when he saw the girl bend down and take a few things in her hands.  
Um thank you, he said juggling the rice, fish, and carrots. The girl silently nodded again and trailed behind the boy like a shadow down the street, around a corner to a small flower shop called the Koneko no Sume Ie. Omi slipped through the front gate and into the door and up a fight of stairs, the slight creak behind him reassured that the girl was still with him. Fumbling with the key Omi opened the door and headed to the small kitchen.   
The sapphire eyed girl stood in the doorframe and looked around. A small living room filled with a couch, television, and a lamp. To the left ran a hallway leading to some closed doors.   
Omi poked his head out from the kitchen. You can come in all the way. The girl took a step in and closed the door behind her. She took the few steps to the kitchen and stopped. She watched the boy stand on tiptoe to slip the rice onto a high shelf. He turned and smiled and closed the gap between them a little too quickly. The girl gasped and drew her arms up, dropping the fruit she held.  
Woah, it's okay, Omi said raising his hands and backing up. It's all right. See I'm not going to hurt you. The frightened girl lowered her arms and head, shame filling her sapphire eyes. She dropped to her knees and gathered the spilled objects, just as Omi did.   
I'm sorry, came the fragile melancholy whisper of the girl. It made the boy shiver at the haunting tone. He looked up and stared at the hooded head of the girl.   
No problem, Omi said standing up. No harm done except for this bruised apple but that's no biggie. Why don't you go ahead and sit at the table and I'll take a look at your arm.  
The girl stood and placed a hand over her forgotten injury and her brow crinkled in pain. Picking up another apple, she laid it on the counter and sat delicately into a chair while Omi reached into a nearby shelf and brought out a white box with a red cross on it. He sat across from the girl and opened the metal container.  
You should take your wet coat off, it'll give me a better look at your arm. The girl reached around and unsnapped the buttons one by and shrugged the heavy material off and placed it on the table.   
Omi's eyes widened at the short silver hair that framed the girls thin face. Farfarello,' he couldn't help but think, he then mentally shook his head. Smiling to ease the girl's bewildered expression, he set to the task of cleaning the bleeding cut.   
This may sting, he warned. With a few quick swipes of alcohol, the girl still hadn't so much as flinched at the burning sensation that Omi knew all too well. Still be bent his head and blew on the cut, easing the pain if any. He saw the pale hand flinch as he did so. Reflex?' A few light scrubbings to get rid of the drying blood and a tiny gash was revealed.  
So much blood from such a tiny wound, Omi chuckled making the girl look up at him. Don't worry, I'll just put a small bandage on it and it'll be good as new. Acting on his words, the boy quickly took care of the wound and threw the trash in the nearby waste receptacle.  
There, all better, Omi said. Are you hurt anywhere else?  
The girl looked away, shame filling her blue orbs again.  
It's okay, you don't have to tell me. How about I get you some clean clothes and you can take a nice relaxing shower. I can give you this first aid kit so you can take care of anything else. Would you like something to eat?  
The silent girl stared at the boy, her eyes betraying her feelings of surprise, distrust and yet a sense of refuge. She bit her lower lip and wrung her hands together, unsure of what to say. Finally she gave a slight nod of her head.  
the boy stood suddenly and almost clapped his hands in merriment. I'll show you where the bathroom is and then I'll start on something to eat. He got up and headed down the hallway, the girl hurrying to follow.  
This is my room, Omi said entering it and heading for his closet. He opened it and rummaged around for something. There has to be something in here that will fit you. He turned to look at the girl. Her coat gone, she wore a baggy dark green long sleeve shirt, he saw a few tears and holes scattered in it and a pair of tattered jeans, two sizes too big. A giant hole was sliced at her knee and he saw the pale skin hidden by a layer of dirt.  
'l'll run your shower first, then I'll make you something, The boy was off again, peering over his shoulder as the girl followed him down the hall, glancing at her new surroundings. Omi stopped at another door and opened it revealing a small bathroom.  
Here you go. Just go ahead and take your shower and see that door right there, that leads into another room. I'll have some clothes put out for you on the bed. And then when you're done, dinner should be ready and you can have something to eat. What would you like?  
The girl's eyes were wide again, from the boy's friendly incessant talking. She finally gathered her thoughts and shrugged her tiny shoulders.  
Well what's your favorite kind of food?  
Anything not from a dumpster, the girl replied, her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth, as if she shocked at what she just said.  
Omi let out a hearty laugh. I'm sure I can find something. I may be a bad cook but I'm better then that. He ushered the girl with a hand towards the bathroom. Now you go take care of yourself, here's the first aid. He handed the white box to the girl.  
Thank you the girl whispered and closed the door behind her. Within minutes, running water could be heard and the boy smiled again, heading back to the kitchen to think of something to eat.  
Poor kid, out on the streets, all by herself. I wonder how old she is?' Omi realized he knew very little about the girl. Suddenly the front door opened and voices filtered in, angry voices.   
Come on Ken you had him in your sights.  
Well if you hadn't been sleeping Yoji  
Will you two be quiet!  
Hey, I took your watch cause you had to do something  
It was vital to the miss-  
Shut up!, the assassin's unfamiliar angry tone shouted and all was silent for a moment.  
And where were you oh fearless leader?   
I was watching the front as was assigned to me, the voice held a trace of sarcasm.   
Omi called, butting his way into an already fight. He smiled warily. Welcome back, I take it the mission went wrong?  
No, we accomplished it, the red headed man said, pulling his sheathed katana from his leather jacket before shrugging it off.  
Of course sooner if Yoji hadn't been sleeping on the job, the other man said, slipping the giant gloves from his hands and placing them on a nearby chair.  
Hey! I told you it wasn't my fault Ken! Yoji yelled shaking a fist at the brown haired man.  
Idle threats, Ken said, moving past Yoji.   
Idle threats? Idle threats!? I'll show you idle threats!  
Omi yelled. Keep your voices down, it's getting late. How about something to eat.  
I'm not hungry, Aya said heading towards his room.  
Me neither, said Ken.  
I'm too tired to eat.  
Wait. I have something to tell you, Omi said.  
Does it have to do with a mission, Aya asked.  
No, I don't think so.  
Then it can wait till tomorrow, he said continuing back to his room.  
Yeah but-, Omi was cut off by Yoji, who used his shoulder as a brace to lean on.  
Don't bother with the fearless leader. When he commands it, it shall be done, Yoji said in a mocking powerful voice, Or he'll bite your head off.  
Aya turned his head and glared at the man. See, what'd I tell you.  
Yeah but, wait Aya!  
The red haired man ignored the boy, although he hated to hurt his friend by it. He stopped at the door to his and opened it.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
The girl stepped out from the shower, blinded by the sudden burst of hot air meeting cold. She rubbed them and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her small frame. Rubbing the steam from the mirror she stared at her somber reflection. Her orb shaped dark blue eyes matched the friendly boy's who had invited her to his house that she suspected he shared. Four different toothbrushes sat at the edge of the sink, along with a few different brands of deodorant and cologne Either that or he's really hygienically conscious.' The girl tried to smile to make the best of her situation but it looked forced and tired. Instead she ran her fingers through her short unruly but clean silver hair. I wish I had my long hair back.'  
Gathering her wet clothes and backpack she opened the door that was said to be another room with clothes. Peering into the room, she saw a rather large bed, with a dark blue comforter. Next to it a uncomfortable looking sofa chair, and a desk with a matching night stand. The room was bare and unlived in, but there was a dresser of clothes tucked in the corner and on top laid a orange turtleneck shirt with long sleeves.  
The girl bit her lower lip and looked around as if she was being watched. She stepped into the room and placed her clothes on the floor and her backpack on the bed. Reaching for the inviting clothing, the girl slipped the oversized shirt over her head and wrapped her arms around herself feeling warm and cozy. It reached the middle of her thighs and the long sleeves covered her hands. The turtleneck hugged her neck and it had a smell to it, like it was just worm by someone, giving her feeling of security. The girl tossed the towel on the bed next to her.   
Suddenly the doorknob to another door she hadn't noticed earlier, creaked and twisted, opening. The girl froze, unsure of what to do. The door swung open fully and a tall red headed man stood in the doorframe. His stoic violet eyes widened in surprise at her being in the room. The girl crossed her arms over her body, in an attempt to ward off anything. She took a step back, afraid.  


  
+~+~+~+  


  
Aya paused, clearly surprised at seeing a girl standing in the middle of his room with only his favorite shirt on. His gaze swept over the girl's face, never lowering beyond it. Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something when the girl backed a step up. She wrapped her arms around herself as last minute protection. Aya gasped when he looked into the frightened orbs. It was her eyes, they were like his sister's.   
As if in a daze he took a step forward into the room and was halted by Omi who squeezed by and turned to face the assassin. The girl timidly moved behind the teenager, out of Aya's sight. Yoji and Ken soon appeared next to the red headed man. They both glanced at the girl with their own expressions of shock.   
Wow Aya, finally you get a girl in your room, Yoji stated, lifting his glasses up to see the girl more better. His emerald eyes glinted with mischief. Ken shook his head in disbelief. Aya turned to glare at the chestnut haired boy.  
I can explain, Omi said. You wouldn't listen to me before.  
Abyssian sighed angrily. he started.   
  
  
So whatcha all think so far. This is my first Weiss Kreuz fic and seeing that I've only seen about ten episodes I think I'm doing semi okay. Leave a review and tell me if I'm writing a chara wrong or something needs to be fixed. This is to Rae. Happy now, I've started this fic just for you and I intend to finish it too. Did you know we scoured all twenty pages of romance fics and all were yaoi, blech. So this for you best friend, a romance fic, enjoy ^_^  



	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, talking of adult situations, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
NOTE: I don't why I didn't catch this in the beginning. To Soul Child and anyone else wondering about this, Omi wasn't required on the job. Well you know somebody had to run across our homeless woman, it could have been Ken or Yoji, even Aya but it wouldn't of worked. Yoji wasn't really asleep on the job, he was resting his eyes. ^_^  
  
  
After a very long discussion with the crew of Weiss, Omi somehow by God's grace convinced Aya and the rest to let the girl stay with them.  
  
I still don't like it Omi, Aya said, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the living room walls.  
  
It'll just be for a couple of days, till she gets a job, Omi protested. Look, it's raining again, we're not going to kick her out.  
  
As much as I hate to say this, Yoji said shifting his position on the couch, Aya's right. I would love to have such a beautiful woman living with us, he lowered his voice. We have to think about the missions.  
  
But they come so few and far apart now that we beat Taka Omi trailed off lowering his head, closing his eyes as painful memories rushed forward.  
  
Ken looked up from his spot at the window, his reflection looked back at him and he saw his face and what needed to be said. Guys, I think all of you are right. We have to think about the missions but it's pouring and we're not going to throw this kid back out on the streets. We may all be assassins but we do have a little compassion in us.  
  
Aya let out a soft grunting sound. She can stay.  
  
Omi's eyes lit up and he smiled. Great, I'll tell her the wonderful news. He stood and headed back in the direction of Aya's room. A minute later he returned with the girl trailing behind him, still dressed in the orange turtleneck and a pair of Omi's pants that barely fit her, they practically fell off her hips even with a belt. Over all she looked just like a kid dressed in grownup clothes.  
  
The girl stopped in front of the guys and looked up, her eyes held a nervous glance but she bowed her head and would have dropped to her knees if there had been room. I thank you, she whispered. I thank you for your hospitality and for everything you've done for me.   
  
She lifted her head up. My name is Yoshi Ichimura.  
  
Yoji stood and took the girl's hands in his own. I'm Yoji and you are quite a lovely lady. Yoshi pried her hand from the man's and took a step back.  
  
Yoji you're scaring the girl, I'm Ken, the brown haired man said extending his hand.   
  
The girl exchanged a timid but firm handshake. She then turned to the red headed man and waited for a name. He only glared at her making her lower her head. I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience, perhaps I should leave.  
  
Omi stood to his feet. No, you're not an inconvenience. Aya's just like that. He motioned for her to sit. Here, take a seat. He held a hand out to his seat on the couch and the girl slid into it. All grew silent and Yoshi plucked nervously at the sleeves of the orange shirt she wore.  
  
So how old are you?, Yoji asked breaking the silence.  
  
I think. Time doesn't mean much to me the girl trailed off, feeling like she was talking too much.  
  
You're nineteen, Omi asked. But you don't look it at all. You're so small and you look younger then me.  
  
Yeah, I get that a lot from once again the girl stopped talking and she closed her eyes. Omi felt his heart go out for the girl and he took a step towards Yoshi when a glare from Aya stopped him and he retreated.  
  
Where's your family, Aya suddenly asked, looking up from his spot against the wall.  
  
The woman opened her eyes and wrung her hands together. I don't have any. I've been on my own since I was thirteen.  
  
What happened to them, Abyssian asked.  
  
Aya that's enough, Omi said. Quite interrogating her.  
  
I'm not feeling very good, Yoshi said. That jerk hit me really hard in the stomach, would it be all right if I skipped dinner and just got some rest.  
  
Of course, Ken said, then looked at Omi for affirmation.  
  
Sure, it's no problem. He watched the woman tuck her feet up and rest her head against her arm. Why don't you take my room for the night and I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Oh no, I couldn't do that, Yoshi said. The couch or floor is fine. Believe me, I've slept on worse before.  
  
You could take my bed, Yoji offered, sliding his sunglasses up, he winked at the girl. Omi couldn't get to him fast enough to hit him but it was Aya that whacked him over the head.  
  
Ow, what the hell was that for?, the man whined, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Leave her alone Yoji, she's just a kid.  
  
I am not a kid, Yoshi said rising to her feet. Her normal shyness seemed to be forgotten in the dignified look she gave the tall man.   
  
You act like one, Abyssian replied.  
  
The woman lowered her head. Sometimes you have to, to get by on the streets and there are times where you have to act like an adult and take life as it is. I'm sorry, I'm getting all weepy.  
  
Aya pushed himself from the wall he holding up and grabbed Yoshi's wrist. Before she react, he tugged her into his room and closed the door behind. Omi was instantly in Aya's face.  
  
Why did you do that for, he yelled opening the door the older man's room and entering it. The red headed man's gaze indifferent as he sank into the couch. Ken looked at Yoji and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
I was tired of her unbalanced emotions, Aya said as if answering the silent question.  
  
Right, I knew that, Ken said.   
  
I'm going to bed, Yoji said stretching his arms over his head. Good night.  
  
Ken called back, he then looked back at Aya. I can't believe you did that. You probably scared Yoshi to death when you drug her into your room like that. She's lived most of her childhood on the streets, who know's what kind of perverts she's run into and have had to deal with. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.  
  
Aya said nothing as the other man left, he heard the door close and he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. He slowly let out a breath of air that he didn't realize he was holding. What is it about that girl that I don't trust. Am I being paranoid. Takatori is dead and anyone else affiliated with him except Omi. Is that why I don't trust her, because Omi does.'  
  
The door to his room creaked open and he heard the familiar sound of Omi shuffling over to him. Funny how everyone has a different way they walk.'  
  
What is it Omi?, Aya said not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
  
The boy said nothing as he sat next to his associate in death. I know you don't trust Yoshi but could you please be kind to her. There's a lot that I don't know about her either but if you would just look at her eyes so young yet they have an aged feel to them. You look into her gaze and you see the world and the harshness of it.  
  
She reminds you of yourself, Aya said tilting his head to look at the teenager.  
  
Omi looked up at nothing in particular. Yeah, a little. Please Aya, Yoshi doesn't want to push you out of your room. She agreed to sleep in the room only if you took the bed.  
  
What a strange girl, Abyssian said quietly.  
  
Omi asked.  
  
Aya stood and looked towards him room. He sighed, shook his head and headed to his room.  
  
Thank you Aya, Omi called after him.  
  
The man responded with silence as he slipped into his darkened room. He stopped to look at the still form of Yoshi laying on his bed. She was curled up in a ball, sound asleep. Her slow languid breathing reached him and he sighed. For a split second he thought about leaving to sleep on the couch but the thought of that uncomfortable piece of junk made him retract that thought. Instead he settled in the slightly less uncomfortable chair across the room, where he could keep an eye out on the sleeping girl.  
  
Just look at her eyes.' Omi's words echoed in his head. You see the world and the harshness of it.'   
  
I don't like it that this girl is here,' Aya thought to himself. That's all we need is for her to find out about us. Tomorrow she leaves, I'll make sure of it.' Out of his peripheral vision he saw the girl shift in her sleep, turning to her other side, facing him. She tucked her legs up and rested her head on her folded arms. Yoshi sighed softly and nuzzled closer to the orange shirt she wore.  
  
Aya watched the small movements of the woman. no, my mind is made up. I wont allow her to stay. She'll have to go to a homeless shelter in the morning and that's that.'  
  
Yoshi began to mumble in her sleep and Aya could just barely make out a few of them. Don't leave me I promise I'll be goodbring them back. Yoshi's breath grew labored. No don't! The girl's voice grew louder and she twisted in the sheets, trapping her in the nightmarish prison that held her subconscious.   
  
Aya's eyes widened and he stood to his feet , intending to wake the woman when she stopped struggling against her sheets and his breath slowed. Her anguished soul quieted for the moment and the man found himself standing over Yoshi in puzzlement of the strange outburst. Unsure of what to, he went back to seat and continued to watch the woman for any more signs of a nightmare. None appeared and he relaxed, closing his eyes. His head dropped forward as sleep overcame him and plunged him into his own nightmarish dreams that seemed to forever haunt him.  
  
  
Wow second chapter, who here didn't think I was actually going to finish the next chapter.   
Rae: (Raises hand)  
Durandel: (Raises two hands and a foot)  
Okay, everyone except my Aibou and Ototo and my Internet friends, I see you Sakon and Alone back there. How about somebody who doesn't know me. Fine I see how it is (sniffs) You people just appreciate me, well maybe I wont finish this, so there! (Storms off)  
Rae: She's just a little emotional, long hours at work and little sleep can make a Goddess cranky.  
(A flaming green scythe is hurled at Rae's head) I am not cranky, I'm just a little overworked that's all.  
Rae: o_O;  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing, a bit of violence  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  


~^~ * ~^~   
  


the man commanded to the dark haired girl. She shook her head and tried to lift some smoldering debris that had fallen on the red headed man. Aya run!  
  
But brother-  
  
  
  
The girl's eyes filled with tears and she stood to her feet. She looked towards the opening of the building they were in, then back to her brother. Silver tears streamed down her face and she shook her head. I can't leave you.  
  
Aya listen to me, go get help, run to the police. Now go!  
  
The girl's face crumpled in a sob but she gave a silent nod before she took off, scrambling for the exit. She dashed out onto the front lawn and into the street.  
  
Car tires squealed as a black car spun around the corner and drove straight for the girl that fled across the cracked asphalt. The man heard the noise and looked up.   
  
he yelled, struggling under the heavy rubble.  
  
The girl turned and froze, caught like a deer in the headlights. The car's fender collided with the girl's body and she skidded off the hood, throwing her lifeless body to the ground like a rag doll.  
  
the man screamed.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
Aya bolted upright, gasping for air. His widened violet eyes glanced back and forth, his empty room was all that met him, not the burning building that housed his dead parents or his sister laying in the street. He leaned back in his chair and saw it was morning, the sunlight filtered through the cracks in the shutter, little dust specks floated lazily in the air.  
  
The man placed a hand over his eyes and let out a shaky breath. It was all a nightmareno, no it's not.' Opening his eyes he saw a brown blanket pooled in his lap. He stood and let the material fall away, not remembering if he was the one grabbed it when he fell asleep. His bed was empty, made neatly, the tattered green backpack placed on the pillow.   
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he listened for sounds in the upstairs and heard nothing. He made his way to the side of his bed and sat down taking the backpack in hand. It certainly looked and felt old. The bottom looked as it had been worn through and replaced with different stronger material that almost matched the moss green color. The shoulder straps had been torn or ripped in several places and sewn with care with tiny hand made stitches. A lot of time and love went into this backpack when one could of easily gotten a new one.'  
  
Aya cast a stray glance at the closed door and unzipped the pack, dumping the objects onto the bed. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground and he bent to pick it up. A old worn photo of a family smiled back at him. The husband and wife stood behind the two small children, a boy and a girl. The photo was black and white and the edges were charred by something hot. A few drops of crimson stained the bottom left corner as if someone was crying blood over them. Aya let the photo drop back into the backpack and he picked up the next couple of objects; a cast iron toy plane and a tiny porcelain doll.   
  
The toy plane looked like a Bomber of some sort with it's machine gun mounted on the wings. The brown paint was cracked and flaked away in some places revealing the now dull metal flesh beneath it. The porcelain doll had a crack running down it's china white face and the black hair was matted and tangled, it's blue dress, dirty and torn in several places. It looked as though one of the arms were broken for it felt loose beneath it's clothing.  
  
Aya looked at the silver pocket knife and picked it up, he released the blade and felt it's sharp edge, almost cutting himself as he closed it carefully. At closer inspection he saw the initials NK scratched in the handle by a child's hand. He dropped it back into the pack and was about to close it back up when something caught his eye.  
  
The red headed man picked up a small tarnished locket and rolled it in his hands, feeling the smooth engravings that had been worn down probably from the same movements. The clasp was broken and the trinket was permanently locked, whatever lay inside hidden forever.   
  
The man stuffed the things back into the pack and zipped it up, placing it exactly the way he found it, making sure the left strap twisted just right over the other one. A bag filled with memories,' he thought to himself.  
  
From the closed door, a smell slipped under it and rose to met the man's nose. He turned his head to the smell of breakfast and his stomach unconsciously growled with hunger. When was the last time he had eaten, he couldn't remember. One of the guys must be up and before seven.' Aya thought glancing at the bedside clock. He picked up the blanket he had over him and folded it and draped it across the bed before turning to the door.  
  
His hand on the knob, Aya looked over his shoulder at his room. It felt different for some reason, nothing was missing yet there was something there, that wasn't there before. Shaking his head at such foolishness, the assassin exited his room and drifted to the kitchen. He got a little surprise when he entered the tiny room.  
  
Yoshi stood over the stove, frying something that smelled absolutely delicious. She was humming to a invisible tune that played in her head as she poked at the food with a spatula. She shifted to the side and popped some bread into the toaster and she looked at the pot of boiling coffee that seemed almost done, while she kept a constant watch over the stove.  
  
The man closed his eyes, a memory washing over him. A girl no more then fifth teen, humming and dancing in the kitchen, dark pigtails bouncing every time she shifted from foot to foot. She turned and laughed as a red headed man walked in on her fun and began dancing with her.   
  
Aya leaned against the doorframe and it creaked, giving him away. Yoshi whirled around at the noise and held the spatula in front of her. Her tensed body relaxed a little when she saw it was Aya and she gave a worn smile.  
  
Good morning. Would you like some coffee, I just made it. She reached into a cupboard and pulled a black mug out, pouring the brewing liquid into it she handed the cup to the silent man.  
  
He accepted it in silence and sat at the small table. His bleak reflection looked back at him in the strong smelling liquid and he realized he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Yoshi must have seen his appearance for she stopped whatever she was doing and turned to the man at the table.  
  
Are you okay Aya?, she asked softly.  
  
The man looked up at her sincere voice. Her dark sapphire eyes stared intently at him, waiting, wanting an answer that he didn't have. What is okay?'  
  
Something snapped in the pan and oil flew from it, hitting Yoshi's hand that was hovering over it. She gasped and dropped the spatula on the counter as she grabbed her injured hand. Aya was immediately on his feet and around the table, he took the woman's hand in his own and saw the pale skin already turning red. He reached around the woman and flipped the water faucet on cold.  
  
Put your hand under the water, he instructed. It'll slow down the swelling and take away the pain. The woman's eyes welled up with tears but instead of letting them fall she blinked a couple of times to get rid of them and obeyed, placing her hand under the running water. Pushing the long sleeve of the orange shirt she wore up so not to get wet, she revealed the bandage Omi had put on the night before.  
  
Aya's violet eyes caught this and questioned it with his silent gaze. Yoshi removed her hand from the water, shutting it off. Drying it on a hand towel, she pushed the sleeve over the bandage, hiding it.   
  
A yawn from the doorframe made the two look up to see Yoji stretching his arms high above his head, he cast a glance at the two. Hello, am I interrupting something here.  
  
Aya returned to his seat and opened the paper he found in the seat next to him. Yoshi smiled an awkward smile. I burnt my hand making breakfast.  
  
Is that what that tantalizing smell is. This smell's better then Omi's, probably tastes better too.  
  
a voice called from behind the blond man. Omi appeared, his hair tousled like he just woke up. I resent He let out a yawn. He saw Yoshi smirking at him and he tried to straighten out his hair by combing his fingers through it.  
  
  
  
Yoji said taking the cup from the woman.   
  
Omi shook his head. I don't like the stuff, too strong.  
  
I'll take it, Ken's voice floated to them as he breezed past them and sat in his chair.  
  
Why can't I be a morning person like these two, Yoji said slowly shuffling to his seat next to Aya and Ken.  
  
Actually I was going to sleep for a little longer but I smelled food and it smelled too good to pass up, Ken said taking a sip of his coffee and snatching some of the paper from Aya.  
  
Me too, Yoji said resting his head against the table.  
  
I guess I finished just in time, Yoshi said, Breakfast is ready. The woman balanced the plates on her arms as she strolled to the table and placed them in front of each man.   
  
Geeze, you made enough food to feed an army Yosh, Yoji said removing his head from the table. I'm so glad. He dug in.  
  
Yoshi smiled, her lips tight. It took forever for me to find everything. She grabbed a pitcher of orange juice from the counter and placed it on the table next to a glass. Here Omi, I hope you like orange juice.  
  
You bet I do, the teenager answered reaching for the glass. His fingers brushed against it and tipped it, rolling off the table. Before the glass could hit the floor and shatter, Yoshi and Aya both grabbed for it and caught it, the red headed man's fingers wrapped around Yoshi's and the glass.  
  
Aya let go and Yoshi gave the cup back Omi. Whoops, sorry about that, a chagrined Omi said, scratching the back of his head as he poured the orange liquid into the cup carefully.  
  
Wow, fast reflexes, Ken noted. Faster then Aya.  
  
I was just closer, Yoshi said turning back to the stove. If I was fast then I would have dodged the flying grease a few minutes earlier. Omi looked up.  
  
Where did you learn to cook?, Aya asked, not touching his food. He watched the other eat with sheer bliss.  
  
Yoshi turned at the question and sadness bloomed in her dark orbs. My mother I'm sorry could you please excuse me. The woman set the cup of water she held down and departed from the kitchen. Everyone stopped eating and Omi stood to his feet just as Ken did. Aya shook his head and the brown haired man sat back down and let the teenager leave.  
  
Man Aya,what is with you in making women cry, Yoji said taking a sip of his coffee. He made a face and set it down. Now that'll grow unsightly hair on your chest.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


Omi said gently, sitting next to the woman on the steps that led down to the flower shop.   
  
Yoshi looked up and tried to smile. I'm sorry Omi, I was just trying to do something in return for your kindness and then I run out of there like a spoiled child.  
  
No, you did nothing wrong, the teenager said, Aya can be a jerk.  
  
The woman frowned slightly. No it's not Aya's fault, it's mine. I can't seem to keep it together when I talk about my family. The woman straightened herself and leaned back on the steps. I'm okay now.  
  
  
  
The woman smiled sadly but jumped to her feet, swinging her arms back and forth. She turned to head back into the little apartment when she was met with stoic violet eyes. Yoshi gasped and almost stumbled over Omi if Aya hadn't reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from tumbling down the steps.  
  
Aya you sacred me, Yoshi said pressing a hand to her heart. She gave the man a frown and tried to pull away but his grip didn't loosen.  
  
You wouldn't have fallen, he said coolly. You overreacted.  
  
Omi stood to his feet and took a breath.  
  
It's better to react then not at all, Yoshi countered.   
  
Aya let go of the woman Omi do you know what time it is?  
  
Um no, the teen said, confused from the sudden shift in subjects. What time is it?  
  
Time for slavery, Yoji's voice yelled from somewhere inside the apartment.  
  
The teenager's eyes widened. Oh work, I forgot.  
  
Yoshi called out to the teen. She then looked down at the clothes she wore.  
  
Aya looked back at Yoshi who was playing with the sleeves of his orange shirt, then at Omi's only pair of jeans. It looks as though you need some different clothes. Judging by the way Omi's pants fit you none of our clothes will either.  
  
You could just walk around- ow Ken!? What is with you guys and hitting me, Yoji's voice floated to them.  
  
If it's all right with you, Omi said looking at Yoshi, I can find something down town but you might have to come with me and you too Aya.  
  
Why me?, Aya asked, disinterested in the idea of shopping. You know how to drive.  
  
I'm not old enough to drive, legally Aya.  
  
Take your motorcycle then.  
  
It's a one person vehicle.  
  
Yoshi stepped up between the two. You know it's okay, I don't need anything. I can just wash what I have or wear this.  
  
I'll take you, Aya said, as if he was talking to children. He turned to go back inside.  
  
Thank you Aya, the woman's soft voice called after him.   
  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder. You're welcome, he replied in a grudgingly tone and continued up the steps.  
  
Omi said scratching his head in amazement. I've never head Aya say that before.  
  
Yoshi glanced at the empty doorway then back at the teen. She raised her eyebrows and gave a mysterious smile. I guess I'm lucky then.  
  
  
*Giggles* What else do you want me to say.  
Rae: How about are you going to finish this.  
Perhaps. Right now my work keeps changing my shift around. Who knows if I'll have time to finish this.  
Rae: (Faints)   
*Giggles evilly* I am so evil, just like my giggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU,  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Aya, Omi, and Yoshi stood before a huge clothing store; two with expressions of awe and the other boredom. Yoshi's gaze fell on the mannequins that were posed in the window, displaying the latest fashion of clothes. She took a step forward and stopped when a family exited the place, laughing and talking amongst themselves.  
  
Her eyes wide, she backed up, standing between the two men. Aya cast a glance at Omi who was watching Yoshi intently. The teenager reached for the woman's hand to comfort her when she slipped a hand into the red headed man's.  
  
Aya almost jumped and looked down, as the woman unconsciously squeezed his hand as she watched the family disappear. The man was about to shake his hand loose when he saw Yoshi's eyes; full of fear and yet a lining of envy circled the orbs of sapphire but it was the fear that hit him the most. Aya.'  
  
Omi glared at the tall man who seemed indifferent to the woman holding his hand. He felt a tinge of jealousy but shook it off. He doesn't care about Yoshi He doesn't care about anyone but himself.'   
  
You okay Yoshi, Omi asked.  
  
The woman turned to the sound of his voice and her hand slipped from Aya's. For a brief moment she stared right through him, her sapphire gaze struggling to focus on him. What Omi? Oh yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm not used to being in public.  
  
Do you want to go-, Omi was going to say home' but it felt like he was taunting her with something she didn't have. Do you want to go back.  
  
The woman shook her head. No, you took time out of your life to give me a chance to live, so I better make the best of it and appreciate everything you're doing for me.  
  
Omi smiled, charmed by the woman's sincerity and kindness. Aya looked down at Yoshi. Are you ready to go shopping?, he asked in a colorless tone.  
  
The woman smiled, probably to spite his bitterness in getting dragged into doing this. Yes. Although I must warn you, I haven't a clue on what to buy.  
  
You should have brought Yoji instead of me, Aya said.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
Omi collapsed next to Aya who sat on a bench outside the woman's dressing room. He sighed an exasperated sigh and leaned back. Aya folded his arms and remained the same, although he felt his left eye begin to twitch with antipathy. The teenager next to him slid his blue hat over his eyes and groaned.  
  
I can't believe shopping can be so hard, he complained. Why can't it be easy like when I get clothes.  
  
Because you're a boy and Yoshi's a woman, the red headed man said. He looked at the folded clothes next to him that the silver haired woman had tried on and liked. Most of the clothing were simple dark colored jeans and shirts. You can take the kid out of the street but you can't take the street out of the kid or can you?'   
  
Omi slid his hat up and saw a pair of long legs in front of him. His eyes traveled up the curvy dress wearing body and into Yoshi's unsure gaze. She smiled nervously and held her arms out. Ta da, she said.  
  
Omi's mouth dropped. Yoshi wore a knee high, long sleeved, sapphire blue dress that matched her sharp gaze. It hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't plain either. She twirled once, the dress dancing with her. what do you think guys?  
  
Aya looked at the dress once and then turned to Omi. Close your mouth Omi.  
  
The teenager closed his mouth for a moment.   
  
I take it, the dress looks okay, Yoshi said looking down at her clothing. It's been a long time since I've worn of these.  
  
Are you done, Aya asked standing up.  
  
Yes, I think so. The woman looked at her small pile of clothing. Do I really need this much?  
  
Omi glanced at the clothes. It's only a few things. You should see other woman when they come in here. The teenager chuckled but Yoshi only looked troubled. What's the matter Yoshi?  
  
The woman bit her bottom lip. This is too much.  
  
Who said you were buying. This is my treat, Omi said standing up, gathering the articles of clothing. Yoshi's eyes remained passive and she smiled methodically. You better get changed so I can bring this to the counter.  
  
The woman nodded her head and turned to Aya. What do you think?  
  
About what?  
  
About the dress. Do you like it?, the silver haired woman asked shyly.  
  
The man's gaze lingered on the dress then pulled away. It's a dress and it looks good.  
  
Yoshi's faded eyes widened for a moment, sparkling like teardrops of rain and slowly a heartbreaking smile formed. Her pale melancholy features brightened and for the briefest of moments and Aya saw the true woman beneath the street kid. Yoshi ducked her head, too humiliated to show her feelings, and headed back to the woman's dressing room.   
  
Aya felt his heart grow heavy and felt the muscles in his chest tighten at the smile. This was not like the smiles she had given before, those were artificial, learned, phony right down to the core. This one was given to him, it was real, full of emotion. This was a gift and should be kept forever, never to be shared.   
  
Aya snapped out of it when Omi disappeared in the racks of clothes and Yoshi reappeared, wearing his shirt and Omi's pants, carrying the blue dress in her arms. She paused next to him before continuing until she found the teenager.  
  
What am I doing,' Aya thought. I can't do this. I can't. I'm not allowed.'  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
So did you have fun shopping while I slaved away and was repeatedly groped by woman, Yoji said plopping next to Aya on the couch. Abyssian glared out of the corner of his eye.   
  
You did? Well that's amazing. Tell me more. Uh huh, uh huh. Really?, Yoji said sarcastically. He then turned to Omi was sitting in a chair turned around, resting his head on the back support. The teenager lifted his head and smiled a loop sided grin. He was listening even if it didn't look like it.   
  
Thanks Yoji for helping me close shop, Ken's voice called from the stairs as he came trudging up from the flower shop.  
  
Well, you were doing such a wonderful job, I didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Ken closed the door behind and made a beeline to strangle Yoji, then seemed to change his mind and sat on the arm of the couch almost pushing the blond man off in the process, by accident of course.  
  
Where's Yoshi?, Ken asked, ignoring the glare Yoji gave him from over his sunglasses.  
  
Changing into her clothes, Omi answered straightening up. As if to prove his words, the bathroom opened and Yoshi made her way to them, wearing a pair of jeans that actually fit her and a black long sleeved shirt. The dark colors only accentuated her ghostly pale skin and silver hair.  
  
Simple but cool, Yoji said, smiling. Ken nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
I take that as a compliment Yoji, Yoshi said, casting her eyes to the clock mounted on the wall. Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. You guys already closed the flower shop?  
  
I did, Ken said, giving Yoji a stare.  
  
I didn't get to see the flowers when we left, everything was stored away, the silver haired woman said.  
  
You can take a look tomorrow, we're open seven days a week, Aya said, bringing everyone's attention to him.  
  
Wow you spoke?, Yoji said, pretending to awe struck.  
  
Who's hungry?, Omi said standing to his feet. Right now, he didn't want some stupid argument started.   
  
Suddenly Yoshi's stomach growled and she gave an embarrassed grin. I guess I am.  
  
I'm hungry too, the blond man said. Whatcha making Yosh?  
  
She's not making anything, Omi retorted. Yoshi is our guest and she doesn't have to cook for us.  
  
I don't mind, the silver haired woman said. I like to cook. When I was kid I always The woman's face fell and she closed her eyes. Reopening them, they held a cold and hard feeling. She took a slow breath and opened to mouth to say something when a knock at the door cut her off.  
  
All exchanged glances. Oh I bet that's Momoe telling us we forgot to close the gate, Ken said, moving to his feet. She's too little to reach. His hand on the knob, the door burst open nearly knocking the man to the ground.  
  
In walked a tall woman in a short red dress and shoes. Her hair curly and fiery red, most likely matching her personality. In her hands she held a file. she began. I have she trailed off when Yoji was giving her the quiet motion. She looked at Aya was sitting on the couch, Ken who was standing behind the door rubbing his cheek, then at Omi and Yoshi who stood in the middle of the room.  
  
I didn't know you had company, she said in a cool voice. Perhaps I'll come by later.  
  
Come in Manx, Aya said standing to his feet. He tilted his head a fraction towards Omi who picked it up.  
  
Come on Yoshi, I bet you don't know how to make a western stir fry. The boy coaxed the woman into the kitchen with a dinner order.  
  
With a bit of uncertainty and confusion, Yoshi followed the teenager into the tiny kitchen, her voice carrying to the others. What's a western stir fry?  
  
Manx smirk. So who's that?  
  
Omi's new girlfriend, Yoji answered, sliding his glasses up. You know Manx, you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you.  
  
I'm flattered, the red headed woman said scornfully. Can we talk?  
  
Aya glanced at the kitchen when suddenly the radio turned on, tuning into a loud rock and roll station. Yeah, we can talk.  
  
Is it a mission report?, Ken asked.  
  
More like a warning, the woman said, holding the folder out. Aya was the one who took it and quickly scanned the contents. Word has spread in an underground ring of mercenaries, of a group of assassins called Weiss. They are on a hit list of the top boss Hiro Komaki. A cleaner by the name of Fatality has been called to take care of you. Kritaka has found a few things about our cleaner. Manx flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and continued. Fatality is believed to be male, around the age of 25, with green eyes and blue hair.  
  
Blue hair?, Ken asked.  
  
I don't make the facts, I just find them, the woman answered. One more thing. This cleaner is believed to be related to one of the Schwarz.  
  
Oh great, that's all we need is another psycho after us, Yoji said.  
  
Don't underestimate this cleaner. He is known and feared among many.  
  
So, you're telling us to be on the lookout for this guy, Aya said. Manx nodded. That's all I wanted to know.  
  
Is that it?, the blond man asked. Shouldn't we, oh I don't know, kill this guy before he kills us. Don't you have pictures or useful information.  
  
Fatality is not one to pose for pictures. Kritaka had a spy for a while taking pictures for us but it seems our cleaner found out and our spy has taken a permanent leave. This is all I was given from them.  
  
Thank you Manx, Ken said. We'll be on alert.  
  
My pleasure gentlemen. Oh and Aya, I'd get rid of the girl. The flaming red head moved to the door to leave when she peered into the kitchen. A genuine smile played at her mouth before she exited the room, her footsteps fading down the stairs.  
  
Yoshi appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on a hand towel. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Aya reached over and pulled a small piece of celery from her hair and held it up for her to see.  
  
Omi doesn't like celery, she replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
And Yoshi doesn't like broccoli. Omi stuck his head out and pulled a few small green stems from his hat and flicked it at the woman who dodged the flying vegetable with ease.   
  
Yoji said shaking his head.  
  
Yoshi ignored then man. Who was that woman, if you don't mind me asking. Is she a friend?  
  
Not really, Ken said as the group moved into the kitchen and sat down. Yoshi had already set out the silverware and cups and began pouring some water into them. She's more like Yoji's girl.  
  
The blond man coughed and choked on his drink while Ken and Omi laughed at his expense.Yoshi smiled and let out a small laugh behind a hand. Aya even smiled making the silver haired woman look at him, her eyes sparkling twice in one day. The red headed man let out a short coarse laugh that made everyone pause in their laughter, but Yoshi's last minute giggle set them off again, all the while Yoji glared at them.  
  
  
Ta da! Look what I have done. I finished another chapter.  
Durandel: (Claps hands and pulls out party blower)  
(Grabs noise maker and rips it in half) I don't like those things.  
Durandel: (Grabs his guitar and plugs it in the stereo) Surround sound sister.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Yoshi ran her fingers through her wet hair as she exited the bathroom in a puff of steam. Gliding over to the bed she sat down and grabbed her backpack. Opening it she peered inside.  
  
Aya stood at the door, his eyes silently watching the woman. She stepped out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her short silver hair. Once again his orange shirt found itself on the woman although she was wearing the new pair of black shorts, Omi got her. Why didn't I help, I could have paid for some of this.'  
  
He watched the woman's bare feet dance across the dark colored carpet and tuck themselves onto the dark blue comforter. The tiny hands reached for the moss green backpack and hefted it up onto the bed and nimble fingers opened the zipper. Yoshi reached inside and pulled out the old photo. She ran her fingertips across the glossy surface, her sapphire orbs straying to the open window. They lowered and grew sad. Her emotions strew themselves out for anyone to see, for anyone to notice, for anyone to care.  
  
The red headed man took a step forward and the floorboards creaked giving him away. Those have got to be fixed one of these days.' Yoshi turned, her eyes sharp, hiding whatever she had been feeling behind a glare. Her harsh expression melted into a half smile when she realized who it was.   
  
she said in a soft voice. She slipped the photo back in her pack and closed it, sliding it to the ground. She moved to stand, turning away as she did that. When she faced him, there was no indication of sadness, only strength. How long have you been there?  
  
Why so defensive?, Aya asked moving a step into the room.  
  
The silver haired woman hung her head. Sorry, living on the streets does that to a person.  
  
You have no need to be sorry, the man said. It's good to be on the defensive side. You never know what kind of different people you'll met.  
  
Like you, Yoshi said, meting the violet gaze with her sapphire one. You're unlike anyone I've ever met.  
  
Is that good then.  
  
The woman tilted her head, causing some of her wet hair to fall free from behind  
a ear. He threw a fey look in her direction. she teased. Then her playful gaze melted into a serious expression. I took your bed last night and I didn't mean to. I was going to move, but it's been such a long time since I was so comfortable. I closed my eyes for just a second, I didn't mean to fall asleep her voice dropped a little. You should have moved me, Yoshi said moving to the opposite side of the bed and slid her body into the chair that Aya had slept in the night before.   
  
You take the bed and I'll take the chair. Omi told me that the couch isn't very comfortable and that a spring is broken in one of the cushions. I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable.  
  
The woman drew her long legs up and rested her head against a tucked arm. Her eyelids dropped passively, sealing the sapphire orbs in darkness. The tension seemed to run out of her body that he didn't realize she carried and yet she didn't fully unwind. It looked as if at any given time she would open her eyes, prepared to fight or run.   
  
The man retreated from the room, not bothering to close the door and headed to the living room. He sank his tall frame into the couch and immediately winched, moving to avoid the broken spring that Yoji had made falling into the couch instead of sitting like any other normal person. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the apartment settling and it's occupants.  
  
What am I doing?'  
  
You should have sent Yoshi to the homeless shelter today, not be out shopping with her,' his subconscious answered.   
  
What was I thinking when she smiled at me?'  
  
You can't be doing this.'  
  
I have no right.'  
  
You are a murderer.'  
  
I am a murderer.'  
  
You are a taker of souls.'  
  
I am a taker of souls even if they are evil.'  
  
It doesn't matter.'  
  
I joined Weiss for a reason but Takatori's dead. So why am I still here?'  
  
Because this all you know.'  
  
Is it? Is it.' Aya opened his eyes and stared at the cracks in the ceiling until they began to make designs and patterns and suddenly he felt alone. Utterly and completely alone in the cold hard desolate place called earth. Many times he felt like this and took the quiet trip to the hospital and then he would become strong again, but lately, after Takatori's death, he had become more somber and would sink further into his world of darkness.   
  
my sister.'  
  
Something small and soft pressed against his shoulder and Aya jumped to his feet whirling around as he did so. Yoshi took a step back at the man's reaction, her eyes wide.   
  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, she said apologizingly.   
  
Aya relaxed. okay. He sat back down and stared at the floor. He felt the couch move slightly as a smaller body sat into it. He closed his eyes. His ears strained to hear some sort of noise from her, but not even her breath was heard. It was as if she was holding it, trying to not break the silence that held them apart yet bound them together.   
  
Crickets chirped from outside even though they were in the heart of Tokyo, cars passed by in a hurry despite the late night, and he heard people moving about the streets below. Everything had a sound, even silence; like a soft roar from a lion or a loud purr from a cat.   
  
So why can't I hear Yoshi.'  
  
  
  
The man opened his eyes at the name. A timid word and then silence. Answer her dammit! Look at her. She calling you and you can't seem to get yourself to look at her.'  
  
I was thirteen when I died.  
  
Aya turned his head sharply at the woman's words. What did you say? He wasn't quite sure he heard right.  
  
I was thirteen when my family died. The woman lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap.   
  
The woman flinched at his tone and he didn't mean to sound so harsh.  
  
A car we we're walking across the street and I had lagged behind to tie my shoe. My mothermy father and my brother went ahead of me. Yoshi stopped as her voice started to tremble.  
  
I didn't mean to fall behind. My mother turned and told me to hurry up. My brother waved to me from my father's shoulders. I smiled, laughed and tried to hurry with my shoe, almost stumbling as I did. Yoshi's voice grew soft for a moment, lost in memories.  
  
It was then I heard the screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber. The woman's shoulders began to shake.  
  
I looked up and saw a blue car run a red light and barrel through the intersection with a police vehicle in pursuit. My family my family was in the path of the oncoming car. The sapphire orbs gathered liquid drops. he didn't even try to miss them. Yoshi closed her eyes, the silver tears falling from her dark lashes and down her cheeks. Her hands were clenched so tightly they turned white, her lips trembled and yet she didn't cry fully. She was as silent as the air around them.  
  
Something rough brushed against her pale cheek and the woman opened her eyes to see the red haired man's hand brushing away her tears. She unconsciously leaned into the warmth emitting from Aya's hand. She shivered when he brushed his thumb against her lips and she pulled away suddenly, her eyes wide. A blush forming she stood to her feet.   
  
I'm sorry I bothered you, she said. I don't know why I even told you this. I I'm sorry, good night. Yoshi bowed slightly and retreated back to the room in an almost sprint. The door closing quietly behind her was all that Aya heard.  
  
You idiot! You fool!,' his subconscious yelled at him. What are you doing?'  
  
don't know. Why didn't I hear her? Why did I do that?'  
  
You are a Weiss. You have no right.'  
  
Why? Why can't I?'  
  
You kill people. You are a murderer.'  
  
Aya. That's why I'm still a Weiss.' The man ran a hand over his face, staring again at the cracks in the ceiling between his fingers. They began to make shapes, designs, patterns of his past, present and future. Aya closed his eyes but they remained the same, even when his hand slipped and his mind wandered into darkness.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


It was the soft sound of someone crying that woke him. He was immediately awake, listening. Somewhere outside a owl hooted and the flutter of wings could be heard. Aya held his breath waiting for something. He heard it again, coming from his room.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds and fall back asleep but when he heard something fall over, he was instantly on his feet moving to the closed door, pausing before he entered.  
  
Yoshi lay on the bed, her legs twisted in her sheet, the comforter tossed on the floor. Her features twisted in a mask of fright as she tried to fight the nightmare that had taken hold of her. No, don't, stop, she cried, struggling with the sheets, a sheen of sweat breaking out over her body.  
  
Aya stood there for a moment, helpless as Yoshi continued talking in her sleep. , she screamed, arms flailing to fight off her imaginary attacker. Immediately, the red headed man was at her side, sitting down on the edge of the woman's rumpled bed and reaching for her wild arms.  
  
Wake up Yoshi, he commanded shaking the woman slightly. Wake up!  
  
Sapphire blue eyes snapped open. At first she struggled in Aya's grasp but as her eyes focused on the figure bending over her, she flew up and threw her arms around his waist and burrowed her head into the shoulder of the surprised man. Her sobs muffled against his shirt.  
  
Hesitantly, Aya brought his arms up to encircle the trembling woman, clumsily stroking her soft silver hair. His eyes caught the object that had fallen; his small bedside clock that blinked a steady 3:27 am in the darkened room. Yoshi's sobs had quieted but the tears still flowed.   
  
Feeling uncomfortable at being so close to the woman, despite him being the one to comfort, he pulled away, only to have Yoshi's arms tighten around him in a longing manner.  
  
Please, don't leave me, she whispered, pulling her head up. I don't want to be alone.   
  
Aya watched the sapphire eyes, red from crying, silently begging him to not leave her alone in the dark to not leave her aloneto not leave her.  
  
Just until I fall asleep, she compensated, sensing the apprehension and uncertainty. Aya didn't know the words to answer. A simple yes or no? What? He moved to stand and stared silently at the woman. Her eyes closed, she bowed her head, tucking her untangled legs to her chest.   
  
The bed dipped next to her and Yoshi opened an eye to see Aya sit next to her, leaning against the wall. A smile filled with sadness crossed the silver haired woman's face and she moved to sit next to the red headed man. She didn' touch him, but was close enough to feel the heat of their bodies mixing. It was only a matter of minutes before the woman's eyes reluctantly closed and she slowly began to lean against Aya, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
The man turned to watch the woman, not fully surprised that she'd fall asleep but that she would use him as a pillow. He wanted to move but he didn't, instead he pulled a protective arm around the woman's small shoulders and yawned softly. His eyelids grew heavy and he leaned his head back. Closing his eyes, he fought sleep until she became overpowering and he painfully gave in and for the first time, in a long time, he slept nightmare free.  
  
  
*Giggles*  
Rae: *Giggles*  
*Giggles*  
Rae: *Giggles*  
*Giggles*  
Rae: *Giggles*  
Durandel: *Sighs* Woman  
*Giggles* (See's teenager who looks like Omi) OMI!!!!!!! (Glomps unsuspecting teen)  
Unsuspecting Teen: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rae: *Giggles* (See's guy who looks like Aya) AYA!!!!!!!!!!! (Glomps unsuspecting guy)  
Unsuspecting Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Durandel: You get the picture here people (See's girl who looks like Manx) o_O;


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sunlight pried Yoshi's eyes open and she waved a hand as if to get rid of the pesky annoyance, trying to pull the blanket tighter around her body. Finding nothing to grab she twisted to her back and stretched an arm out, coming on contact with the mattress that had been recently slept on by another occupant.  
  
Bolting up, Yoshi remembered last night and she blushed. How could I have done that. Asking him to stay with me, what did I do fall asleep in his arms. What did he do? Fall asleep holding me. Oh I am such an idiot!' Alone with her thoughts she didn't feel quite so abashed and she scooted to the end of the bed. She ran her hand over the dwindling warmth that Aya's body had created against the cool mattress and drew away from it as if she was burnt.  
  
She then touched the orange turtleneck shirt that she wore. This is his.' Suddenly feeling repulsive and that she was invading space, the woman in a violent manner, tore the shirt off and flung it across the room. She bent down and retrieved a forest green long sleeved shirt from her pack and slipped it over her head.  
  
To hide my past,' she thought making sure the long sleeves were straight. Discarding the shorts, she pulled yesterdays jeans on and barely finished buttoning them when Omi rushed in, not even bothering to knock. Yoshi calmly made sure she was fully dressed before reacting.  
  
she yelled in a scolding manner.  
  
The teen blushed furiously and covered his eyes, even though Yoshi was fully dressed. Oops, sorry about that Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi managed a smile. It's okay, what did you want?  
  
With his eyes still closed, Omi replied excitedly, I found you a job.  
  
the woman said, her moment of embarrassment of the previous night forgotten.  
  
Omi said opening his eyes. But I think all of us want to tell you. He grabbed Yoshi's wrist gently and pulled her to the kitchen. Yoshi ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look semi presentable despite just waking up. Everyone except Aya was there, breakfast already made and set out. Yoji and Ken sat at the table, one half asleep and the other enjoying the paper and cup of coffee. As soon as the two entered Yoji brought his head and smiled.  
  
Hello pretty lady, welcome to your first day of hell, he said stealing Ken's cup of coffee.  
  
The brown haired man set the paper he was reading down. Today, you work with us. Where'd my coffee- Yoji!  
  
You get to be a florist, Omi explained at the confused expression Yoshi gave them.  
  
A brief empty smile flashed across the silver haired woman's face and she sat in one of the chairs in an almost blind state. She took Ken's coffee cup and took a sip, wrinkling her nose at the strong flavor and passed it back to Yoji. She turned her sapphire gaze to each man.  
  
Thank you guys, she said, tears springing to her eyes. You have no idea how much this means to me.  
  
Don't thank us, Ken said. Even though Omi suggested it, Aya was the one who gave it the final okay.  
  
The woman turned in her seat to see the red haired man standing beside her, rubbing a towel through his hair one last time. He then draped it across his shoulders.  
  
Thank you Aya, Yoshi said standing to her feet. She didn't look him fully in the eye but rather at his chin.  
  
The man grunted softly. It was Omi who wanted you to have a job. He sidestepped the woman and poured himself a cup of brewing coffee. Bringing it to his lips, he paused. You better get ready. We open exactly at eight and it's a Saturday.  
  
Yoji groaned as if he was dying. Oh man as if it wasn't bad on a school day.  
  
Whats the the matter Yoji, Ken asked innocently, I thought you liked all that attention.  
  
Yeah but from woman.  
  
Omi looked at him funny, while Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
That didn't sound right, did it, Yoji asked.  
  
Ken said.  
  
I thought so, but I'm too tired to care.  
  
Late night at the clubs?  
  
Yoji choose not to answer Aya. He glanced at the wall mounted clock. Oh shit! I've only got fifthteen minutes to take a shower and get dressed. The blond man jumped to his feet and with the aid of Ken's newly refilled coffee cup he was off.  
  
Ken looked down at his wrist watch. An audible sound of disgust and cursing that would make a sailor blush was heard from the bathroom. Salt. Not just for cooking. The man stood and headed downstairs, laughing all the way.  
  
Yoshi managed a expression that could only be a mix of horror and amusement before Omi was at her side, asking her something.  
  
Are you ready?  
  
What? No, er yes. I don't know, the woman's voice seemed flustered. I have no idea how to be a florist.  
  
It's okay, Omi said in a reassuring tone. I'll show you, it's not that hard.  
  
The woman nodded her head. I have to change. I'll be right back. Yoshi disappeared into the back.  
  
You like her, don't you. Omi jumped at Aya's voice. He had forgotten the assassin was even in the room. He turned to stare at the man with a demeaning attitude.  
  
I make her feel appreciated and that she's welcome here. Omi didn't have to continue for the other man to understand what he was saying. The teenager left in search of shoes leaving Aya to himself.   
  
Abyssian sighed and leaned wearily against the counter. Damn that woman.'  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
Good God, Yoji said, halting on the last step of the Flower shop. It's like a wave of rampaging hormones. His comment was of course directed at the group of giggling school girls who were waiting outside the Koneko. It was still five to eight and already a hoard of girls had gathered. One of them had their face plastered to the window, leaving a design of mist from her breath.  
  
Ken looked up from one of the tables he was sitting at and watched the girl write something in the fogged glass. She smiled and winked. Ken flushed a deep scarlet and Yoji craned his neck to read the love letter.  
  
Snorting with laughter, Yoji shook his head and grabbed the keys to unlock the door. He passed by Omi who ducked quickly behind the counter.  
  
Hiding Omi?  
  
A thump followed by a low curse answered him. The teenager appeared rubbing his head while winching. he said placing the small flowerpot he found on the grained surface of the counter and glared at the tall man.  
  
My, Aya would be so proud of the progress of your glare, Yoji teased continuing to the door.  
  
The giggling mass moved closer while the blond man unlocked the door. Before he could open it, the sea of hormones pushed through almost sweeping Yoji away. He dramatically clung to the door but the onrush of moving bodies proved too much. As a last minute attempt to save himself, he made a swim for it but was sucked into the under tow.  
  
Yoji knock it off, Aya's voice said sternly as he appeared, glaring at the man who stood at least a foot taller then the sea of girls.  
  
Sheesh, ruin all my fun why don't ya.  
  
The red haired man said nothing as he tied the brown smock around his waist.  
  
Look, they're all here, one of the girls squealed.  
  
Oh Omi could you help me.  
  
No, I saw him first.  
  
Ken, what are these called again.  
  
Those are Lilies, Ken answered the voice, not knowing where it had come from the group that had surrounded him.  
  
Oh of course, how silly of me.  
  
Yoji, can you help me then.  
  
It's like being in cute guy Heaven.   
  
An elderly lady sat in a rocking chair, smiling and petting her cat. No one bothered her unless it was of the utmost importance.   
  
  
  
The elderly woman looked up into the face of a young woman. She smiled and sat next to her. My names Yoshi.  
  
Hello dear, my name is Momoe, the elderly woman replied, giving a slight bow of her head. May I help you with something.  
  
Oh no thanks. I'm just waiting for Omi to show me how to do this. Yoshi paused at the older woman's look of questioning. Yoshi smiled oddly before continuing. It's kind of a long story but what it all boils down to is your florists gave me a second chance at life.  
  
Isn't that just like them, Momoe replied, absentmindedly petting the orange and white cat on her lap. Always taking care of others and not thinking about themselves.  
  
What do you mean?, Yoshi asked shifting to face the elderly woman.  
  
You see some of these boys act like they don't have a heart, but if you watch them carefully. She trailed off, leaving the rest for Yoshi. Momoe patted the silver haired woman on the knee. You better get going, it looks like our young fellow has a break.  
  
Thank you miss Momoe, Yoshi said standing. It was nice talking to you.  
  
My pleasure dear. I'm always here if you need to talk.  
  
Omi hopped onto the counter and sighed. Finally,' he said to himself. I get a break.'  
  
  
  
The teen jumped at the voice in his ear and almost lost his balance, he turned to see Yoshi smirking at him. Hey yourself Omi's eyes widened and he didn't mean to stare but when he saw the sapphire dress she wore, all the goofy emotions came back and he felt himself blushing.   
  
Do you think this is appropriate to wear to work, she asked looking back down at her clothing as she was wearing rags to a ball.  
  
It looks great Yoshi, Omi managed to say without trying to trip over himself as he jumped off the counter.   
  
Hot damn Yosh!, Yoji's voice called across the room making the woman duck her head as everyone of the giggling schoolgirls stopped what they were doing and turned to see who Yoji was yelling at. It was if the room's temperature raised fifteen degrees at all the death, destruction, die' looks that were projected at the silver haired woman who shifted uncomfortably. Angry mummers rose from the collection of females.   
  
Who's that?, a voice sneered.  
  
I didn't know they were hiring, another one said dreamily.  
  
Who does she think she is?, one snapped.  
  
Look at the way she's dressed.  
  
I know, what rags.  
  
  
  
Pay no attention to them, a voice whispered next to Yoshi's ear and she turned already knowing who it was.  
  
She gave a slight nod of her head and the man went back to sweeping.  
  
All right, Omi said smiling. I'll show you how to be a florist. The first thing you need to know is your type of flowers that you can use for different arrangements. This is a Chrysanthemum and this is a Tiger Lily, these over here are daisies.  
  
I know what those are, Yoshi said. She pointed a slim finger at a flowerpot filled with purple flowers. Those are violets and those are roses, Holly berries, Snap Dragons, Bird of Paradise, Peace Lilies, and Angel's Trumpet.  
  
Ken's voice behind them, made them turn. That's amazing, you know all those flowers. How do you know them?  
  
I spent a night in a library and couldn't sleep, the silver haired woman answered.  
  
Ken trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
It's okay, it was snowing and I was glad to get out of the cold. Of course, I did get into trouble with the Liberian but she was a nice woman and she let me go with a free meal. I can't help but think about her, every time it snows.  
  
Omi couldn't help the sad look he gave the woman. She had, had a tough life and to have just a little bit of help made her cherish every bit of it.  
  
  
  
Yeah Yoshi.  
  
I'm not Yoshi, a girl with black pigtails answered crossly. I'm Amy.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, how may I help-, Omi's voice was cut off when the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him to some flowers. The teenager looked helplessly back at Yoshi. Just give me a few minutes.  
  
He's not coming back any time soon, Ken said chuckling. So if you want, I'll show you, unless you want Omi to.  
  
Yoshi cast a glance at the preoccupied teen. No, that's okay, I don't want to bother Omi. I'm all your's Ken.  
  
Well knowing flowers is pretty much a major step in being a florist. The next thing is to know how to arrange the flowers and what the customers wan- Yoshi couldn't help but sigh as the brown haired man was drug off by three demanding girls.   
  
This seems to be a little redundant.  
  
Happens all the time Yosh.  
  
The silver haired woman turned to Yoji who was watering some nearby Geraniums. Really Yoj.  
  
There is an I' at the end of my name pretty lady.  
  
As well as mine.  
  
Yoji grinned and titled his sunglasses up. Brains and Beauty, is there anything you can't do?  
  
Be a florist.  
  
The blond man chuckled. That's where I come in. Now lets do this before I too get sucked away. The important thing in being a florist is understanding flowers. Now before you start thinking I'm crazy, just listen. Anyone can know the names of flowers, but it's a florist who understands how certain colors blend harmonically and others that clash . . . like Aya's hair and his orange shirt for example.  
  
The man never paused in sweeping, except to avoid colliding with the giggling schoolgirls feet that surrounded him.  
  
These two colors together hurt my eyes. Now your dress and eyes go perfectly together. Your eyes match your dress and makes your hair pale slightly but accentuates your ivory skin.  
  
We're talking about flowers not me, Yoshi said, crossing her arms and trying to look annoyed without succeeding.  
  
Yoji answered picking up a small vase of flowers. Ken almost finished these, now there's something missing. What is it?  
  
Yoshi studied the vase of purple and blues and gave the man a blank look.  
  
Okay, all right. I'll give you some clues. Every color matches perfectly, the heights fine, but what's wrong with it?  
  
The woman's brow creased in thought. It seems too depressing.  
  
What was that again.  
  
It . . . doesn't seem to fit all together. It . . .  
  
Go on.  
  
Well . . . I was watching Ken earlier and his work doesn't seem to fit with this. This seems odd, like you said the colors match but there's no harmony to it, it's just there. Everything has a structure and if you take just one thing from it, it can either collapse or pull it together. I think Ken was preoccupied when he was working with this.  
  
Yoji tilted his head and cast his emerald eyes over the bouquet of flowers. Well. . . um that's good but that's not what I was talking about.  
  
Yoshi said. What were you talking about?  
  
I was talking about-, Yoji's voice was cut off when one of the teenage girls attached herself onto his arm and batted her lashes.  
  
Yoji, come and help me with something.  
  
I'm very busy miss, perhaps one of the others can help you.  
  
No Yoji, I want your help, the girl whined tugging on the man's arm.  
  
Yoshi managed a small smile and held a hand up. The costumer's always right.  
  
The blond man turned his gaze to the silver haired woman, it almost radiated the words, I hate you.'  
  
Yoshi waved her fingers as the man was tugged away. She turned to the vase of flowers she was looking at and pulled a few violet colored flowers from it and replaced it with some tiny yellow ones.   
  
What did you do?, a voice screeched from behind her. Yoshi whirled around at the harshness of the voice, knocking over the vase as she did so. It crashed on the tiled ground and shattered into pieces. Eyes widening she looked in the direction of the voice then back at the fallen flowers.  
  
What a clumsy fool, the same voice said, coming from a blond haired woman. She frowned fiercely at Yoshi who began to breath heavily, her hands shaking she sank to her knees to pick up the broken pieces of the vase.  
  
I can't believe she works here.  
  
She's so clumsily.  
  
Aya should fire her.  
  
Yoshi's eye blurred as she gathered a few pieces of the glass vase, almost slicing herself. She trembled, as the feet around her kicked around. An old feeling of living the streets came back and her throat tightened.  
  
Rising to her feet, she let the pieces of glass in her hands fall, shattering into smaller bits catching the attention of the florists.   
  
Ken was the closet to the woman. He reached a hand out to place it on her shoulder when she whirled around, a hand coming up to block his arm.   
  
I... I'm sorry, she whispered and fled to the back stock room. Closing the door behind her, she sank to the ground, her breath coming out little wisps of white as the cooler above her kept the cut flowers fresh. Yoshi dropped her head to her tucked up knees and sighed shakily. What am I doing. I can't do this.'  
  
a deep soft voice came from above her. The woman ignored the man who kneeled next to her. Are you all right?  
  
What do you care, the woman spat, not meaning to sound mean.  
  
There was a long pause then a hand rested tentively on her shoulder. Stand up.  
  
Yoshi lifted her head to stare into the violet gaze that burned fiercely, etching into her soul. Her own dark eyes silently challenged him to do something. The man brought his tall frame closer to the woman, extending his hand out. The woman glanced at the hand then back into the pools of violet.  
  
I can't make you stand but I can help. The silver haired woman slowly reached her hand out and slid it into the man's. Her cold ivory skin warming at the touch of the man who hadn't spent the last few minutes in the cold stock room.  
  
The red haired man easily pulled Yoshi to her feet, his sharp violet eyes locking once again with hers. The woman pulled away abruptly, keeping her eyes to the ground.  
  
Come on, the man said finally breaking the silence. You look like you need some air.  
  
  
(Staring off into space clutching a DVD in her hands)   
Rae: OMWOS got the third arch in Weiss Kreuz, Lonely Hearts.  
Ahhhh poor Omi.   
Rae: (Pats OMWOS on the arm) There there.  
Shudig's voice is so. . . sexy.  
Rae: o_O  
Farfie is so cool.  
Rae: x_x;  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
'Blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
"Thank God, a break from those school girls." Yoji let out a deep breath "Hey Omi, have you seen Yosh anywhere?" he asked, dropping into a nearby chair.   
  
Omi peered around a tall arrangement he was creating to look at the florist. "Um, no. I thought she was with you."  
  
"She was, then I got distracted. I assumed she was with you or Ken."  
  
"Not me," the athlete said carrying a potted plant to hang. "She disappeared into the back room. I guess something happened and she wasn't there when I went to get some tulips."  
  
"What?" Omi asked, standing up suddenly. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, uh, she accidentally knocked over a vase. She seemed upset about it. It's no big deal, I cleaned it up."  
  
"What about Yoshi? You didn't try to find her."  
  
"Woah, slow down little man," Yoji said, pulling a cigarette out. "She's not Ken's girlfriend."  
  
The teen blushed across his nose and he slid his hat down to hide it but the blond player saw it and grinned wildly. "Ah young love." He paused to light the white stick dangling from his lips. "So have you two," the man trailed off with his hand in the air.  
  
"Shut up Yoji," Omi said, blushing even more. "Yoshi's not my girlfriend."   
  
Yoji cast a glance at the brown haired man and rolled his eyes. "Sure Omi. I see the way you look at her. Falling for older women are we?"  
  
"Knock it off Yoji," Ken said taking a step back to make sure the plant he just hung was straight. He turned to his comrades. "Don't worry Omi, Yoshi will turn up. She's not one to just up and leave. And Yoji, don't smoke in here. Do it outside if you must."  
  
"Yes sir," the blond mocked saluted Ken and tucked the white stick behind his ear. "By the way, since we're missing people. Has anyone seen Aya lately?"  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
Yoshi unconsciously tucked a few loose strands of silver hair behind a small ear as she watched the children bicker back forth on the jungle gym. A little girl began to cry when an older boy pushed her. In that same instant a even bigger boy came swooping down from the monkey bars and was immediately in the bully's face. After a few unclear words and a rough shove, the bully left and the boy helped the little girl to her feet, brushing off her dirt stained knees.  
  
The woman uncharacteristically smiled and leaned back against the bench that she was sitting at and folded her hands. Next to her, Aya watched the same group of kids with a detached perspective.  
  
Yoshi lifted her head, closing her eyes as the sun peeked over the treetops of the park they were in. Aya glanced out of the corner of his, at the woman when she stood and moved behind the bench, placing her hands on the backrest and leaning forward.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day," Yoshi breathed and sighed, tilting her head back up. "Can you hear the wind singing."  
  
Aya felt a bemused smile rising but he suppressed it. "The wind singing?"  
  
The woman opened a sapphire orb. "Yeah the wind sings. She carries the melodies of life. I amuse you don't I?"  
  
The red haired man said nothing and closed his eyes. Bringing his head up he listened to the air around him play in his hair. He felt his golden earring move and the man opened his eyes, catching Yoshi's fingers delicately touching the small rod. 'Aya.'  
  
She pulled away just as the man brought his hand in what he intended to push her away, but in fact wished for the opposite. Confused, Abyssian turned his head away from the woman, looking over the treetops he could just see the roof of a hospital. He cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
"You look distracted?" The soft question was directed at him. "You were going somewhere."  
  
Aya titled his head up but said nothing.   
  
"Somewhere important?"  
  
"It can wait," the red haired man answered.  
  
"Can it?"  
  
The man once again lost himself in thoughts. Closing off from world around him. He let his mind drift to that horrible night. The night he lost innocence and gained vengeance. He felt the bitterness of hatred seep into his heart and soul, wrenching him from all reality to rot in his own personal hell of guilt and perverse pleasure of killing all those who brought him to this point.  
  
His earring moved again, bringing him back to the pealing green metal bench he sat on in the middle of a park, next to a women he knew nothing and yet everything about. How similar were these two, he didn't know how much they were.  
  
"What happened to you Aya?"  
  
The man snapped his head up at Yoshi's question. She bite her bottom lip, trying not to back down at the fierce glare the man gave her. "What makes you think something happened to me?"  
  
"Your eyes. They're so cold and hardened. Mine are just like yours and I know the life I've lead. Did you lose someone? Someone you loved?"  
  
The red haired man stood to his feet. "I don't know you. Why would a I tell a street kid that Omi picked up what I feel." Aya didn't mean to snap and he immediately regretted it when he saw the sapphire orbs widen, tears shimmering just behind them. Raising a hand, the man thought she was going to strike him but instead reached up and touched the shinning golden earring one more time.  
  
Aya held his breath and didn't move, allowing the woman to run her hand across his cheek. Her thinning wall of protection against the world was now only holding the silver tears.  
  
"I know I'm just a street kid," Yoshi said, her voice soft yet strong, "But that doesn't mean I'm not a person. So people don't see me when I huddle under a building to keep dry. So perverts try to take what's not theirs. So no one loves me, but I still have a heart that beats and loves and cares." The woman trailed off. "And. . . I see the pain in your eyes. I see it in my own everyday."  
  
"So you pity me?"  
  
"No. God! Why must you be difficult? I only want to help, to repay your kindness that you gave me." Yoshi turned and wrapped her arms around herself. "I only want. . ."   
  
'I only want you to be happy,' her mind said, knowing Aya would never hear those words.  
  
Bowing her head, Yoshi sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled her, pulling her into a warm body. The woman's eyes shot open in surprise and her body tensed at the closeness. The man released his hold, feeling the rejection.  
  
Yoshi stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. Finally she forced herself to bring a hand to her neck where the man's breath left a warm spot, and the three words that echoed in Aya's whispering voice. 'Thank you Yoshi.'  
  
The red haired man broke away when he felt the woman in his arms stiffen under his touch, backing away, alarmed and confused at his actions. He turned to leave when small arms wrapped around his waist and chest halting his escape. A warm head leaned against his shoulder and he be dammed to hell but he could have sworn he felt her lips press against him.  
  
"Aya . . ." Yoshi stopped talking, there was no need for them at that moment. Aya felt her beating heart against his back and closed his eyes. Abyssian shook his head, knowing full well who he was and what he had become.   
  
"Yoshi, we . . . I can't . . ." the red haired man lost his voice when the woman spoke.  
  
"I know Aya but it was nice to be held by someone and to hold someone," her voice held a hint of laughter at her last couple of words. He felt her smile and her arms slid from his body.  
  
Cerulean blue eyes narrowed briefly, hidden from the two. Pale lips tightened and the teen felt his anger rise. He saw Aya move from the woman, her arms reaching for him to come back. The man never turned around to see Yoshi's expression of broken abandonment. Omi backed away from the tree he was standing next to. He'd gone to find Yoshi, worried when she hadn't returned.   
  
Wandering through the city on his motorcycle, his last stop was the park. Parking it, he hopped off and began his trek around the forest like park. An hour passed and the boy grew more frantic. 'Perhaps Yoshi's back at the shop,' he reasoned with himself. Tuning to leave, he caught a glimpse of flowing sliver through a bush and knew there was only one person with that shade of hair.  
  
Pushing through the brush, he found Yoshi and Aya sharing an embrace and stopped dead in his tracks. His first reaction was shock, then it melted into jealousy. 'Aya doesn't know how to care.' The man's actions of pulling away only proved his reasoning to be spiteful of the older man. His jaw tightened in anger and he moved back to his bike. He wanted to step forward and beat the hell out of Aya for not caring but he knew he couldn't. Aya could and would squish him like a bug.  
  
'Aya you were my friend,' he thought to himself as he revved the bike up. 'How could you do this.' Anger still with him, he shot forward, heading back to the shop.  
  
"We should head back," Aya said, not turning around. "Omi will begin to worry about you."  
  
"All right," Yoshi's small voice answered him. She glanced at the tall red head as he started walking back and before she could stop herself she sprinted up to him and linked her arm with his. 'I don't care anymore. I just want to be happy, even if it is for a little while. Even if it is just till we go back to the flower shop. Even if it is until I leave him.'  
  
  
(Beams) Three little words. What were you expecting?  
Rae: I love you.  
I thought so, too bad.   
Rae: _  
BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! Don't forget to review everyone, it makes me write more.  



	8. Chapter 8

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
By the time the two had returned, the flower shop was nearly empty, except for a few of the schoolgirls that acted like they didn't have a home to go to. Yoji was at the counter, talking to one of the girls that looked over the legal age. Ken was being bugged by a short blond who kept asking him the same question over and over again and Omi was no where to be seen.  
  
Immediately Aya was glaring at the schoolgirls that had turned their love crazed eyes to him. Ken looked up and smiled when he saw the two enter but said nothing as the girl again distracted him. Yoji on the other hand grinned broadly and made his way to the two.  
  
"My my Aya, look what the cat dragged in. A sexy mouse," he teased mercilessly and Yoshi unlinked her arm from Aya's, an embarrassed blush settling across her pale features.  
  
"Shut up Yoji," Aya replied in an icy growl.  
  
"Hey," the blond said putting his hands up defensively, "Take it easy, I was merely playing around. Sheesh no need to bite my head off."  
  
"Aya!" Omi called from the doorframe of the storage room. "Could you come here for a minute I need to talk to you."   
  
The red head glanced at Yoshi who sat down at the table, already preoccupied with arranging some flowers. Aya made his way to back and the teen disappeared. Closing the door, he was met with a deathly glare that could rival his own.  
  
"How could you Aya," the teen blurted out, anger tumbling with them.  
  
"How could I what?" the man asked coolly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Yoshi may be just some street trash to you but she's a living being, with feelings. You've been nothing short of a jerk to her since she first came here."  
  
"I know," Aya said quietly, but the angered teen didn't hear him.  
  
"You have no right to play with her feelings like that. I saw you at the park."  
  
"You were spying on me?," the man asked, his tone rising a little.  
  
"I went looking for Yoshi, I was worried about her. I saw the way you ignored her. God Aya, have you idea what you're doing."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yoshi deserves better then you."  
  
"You then?"  
  
Omi's eyes widened with surprise. "Well . . .I was . . . that is." Damn, what do I say?'  
  
"You think you're any better then me. You think she'll love you because I'm a iron bastard and you're not."  
  
"Yes," the teen blurted out. "Aya you're nothing but jackass. You haven't a clue on what's best for Yoshi."  
  
"And you do," Aya's voice had hardened and was close to a shouting pitch.  
  
"Stop it," a voice pleaded from behind the closed door. It opened and Yoshi appeared. Tears in her eyes, she stepped between the two. "Stop fighting."  
  
"Yoshi," Omi said, surprise clear in his tone but the anger returned when she stood next to Aya. "Aya tell her you don't love her, tell her." The red head said nothing.   
  
"I said tell her!," Omi shoved the older man against the wall and found he went willingly. "You'll only destroy her," he whispered.  
  
Aya's violet eyes narrowed and before he could think, he swung his fist towards the teen. A blur of silver moved between them and the man halted his fist before he hit Yoshi who stepped in the way. She flinched slightly but stood her ground.  
  
"Stop it," she begged, "Please Aya." The woman reached a hand out to touch the man's face but he jerked away, heading out the door and was out of the flower shop before Yoshi could put her hand down.  
  
Her fingers trembling, she curled them into a fist and pressed it against her heart and bowed her head.  
  
"Yoshi," Omi's caring voice called to her. A hand rested against her shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"Omi," the woman said turning around to face the teen. Her face was like an open book to him, he read all he needed to and lowered his head. "Omi you mean a lot to me and so does Ken, Yoji and Aya. You guys saw me when no else did. I don't have any family I may have only known you for a few days but I consider you my family."  
  
"And Aya?"  
  
The silver haired woman bit her bottom lip. "I don't know Omi. I feel different about him then I do you."  
  
"But he's treated you badly."  
  
"No, he hasn't. There's another side of him that you don't see. He cares a lot, even though he doesn't show it."  
  
"You love him?," Omi couldn't help but asked, shocking the woman by his blunt question. She cast her eyes to the floor and said nothing. The teen nodded his head silently and smiled sadly. He brushed past her and exited to the room leaving Yoshi and the little puffs of white air that floated around her in the cold.   
  
She didn't know how long she stood there but she was shivering by the time she got a hold of herself and turned, leaving the room. She looked up and saw Ken and Yoji sitting at the table. Ken looked up as she entered the shop, he looked as though he wanted to say something but Yoji shook his head slightly.  
  
The woman lowered her head feeling her eyes stinging with tears and fled to the apartment upstairs. Ken stood as she ran but sat back down when she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Dammit," he swore to himself. "I don't understand him. I wish I could do something."  
  
Yoji looked up. "You can't fix everything Ken. Some things are meant to happen. Fate always has her hand in things. And this is fate."  
  
"I say the hell with fate."  
  
The blond man chuckled. "You're beginning to sound like me." He pulled out a hidden packet of cigarettes and grabbed one bringing it to his lips. He found his lighter and lit the stick, pausing. "Here," he offered it to the brown haired man. "You need this more then I do."  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
Yoshi's eyes stung as she tore open Aya's bedroom door and barreled inside. She yanked at her dress she wore and threw it across the room. Digging into her green backpack she found the clothes she first arrived in, washed. She quickly put them on, pausing to run her hand along the scars on her shoulder that spelled her destiny.  
  
She yanked the new clothes that Omi had bought and Aya's orange shirt from her pack and was about to throw them across the room when she crumpled them to her chest and sank to her knees.  
  
Her small shoulders shook with silent dry tears. Why am I doing this. I don't love them, I never did. I'm simply fooling with their minds. That's all. They don't mean anything to me. They mean nothing. Nothing. Then why does my heart ache. I feel all warm every time I'm around them and then him. I get dizzy and it feels like my stomach has a million butterflies trying to get out every time I'm with him. It's a good feeling but I can't.'  
  
"I can't do this," she shouted, rising to her feet. She quickly folded the clothing she held and placed it neatly on the bed. Finding her tattered shoes, she traded them with her new ones and grabbed her backpack, causing the photo of her family to flutter out.  
  
Her sharp gaze the movement and she scooped it up. More emotions swept over her. Mother, Father, brother. I promise I will find the one who did this and finally you souls may rest in peace for all eternity.' Yoshi slipped the photo into her pocket and dug out the golden locket from her pack. Using the pocket knife, she pried open the locket to reveal a tiny photo of a man and a girl with sliver hair. The man had light blue eyes and blond hair, although he seemed to blend in with the background. On his right shoulder of his sleeveless tee shirt was what looked like writing, etched into his skin with a knife. The girl too had writing on her left shoulder. They both looked as though they had just been through hell and back.  
  
Yoshi left the locket open and placed it on the pillow of Aya's bed. Zipping her backpack closed she moved to the door and pressed an ear to it. She heard Yoji's voice and moved back to the window. Prying it open she hopped out onto the emergency staircase.  
  
"Good luck Omi, Ken, Yoji, Aya. This won't be the last time I see you. I pray you live a long life filled with happiness." and with that, Yoshi was gone.  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
"What do you mean she's gone!" Ken awoke to the sound of Omi's angry voice coming from the kitchen. He shot up and before he was fully awake he was in the kitchen with the Aya, Omi and a half asleep Yoji.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about at this god forsaken hour," Yoji asked. "It's 5:54 in the morning. Half the world isn't up yet."  
  
"Yoshi's gone," Aya said leaning against the counter.  
  
"What?," Ken said, making sure he heard that right.  
  
"I came home this morning and Yoshi's wasn't here. Her stuff's gone as well."  
  
"Wait a minute, you just got here," Ken said, "What were you doing this whole time Aya?"  
  
The man didn't answer him but Omi did, "Probably out getting drunk."   
  
"No I don't think so," Ken said watching Aya leave the kitchen. "That's something Yoji would do."  
  
"Hey, leave me and my drinking out of this," the blond said. "Besides it wasn't me who caused Yoshi to run away."  
  
"Are you saying it's my fault," Omi challenged.  
  
"No, I'm saying it's yours and Aya's fault. One, you need to know how to approach a lady and you screwed up kid. Two, you should have gone to talk to her but instead you left and didn't get back till one in the morning. How did I know this, you make a lot of racket for a assassin."  
  
"God it is my fault," Omi sank into a chair and buried his head in his arms.  
  
Ken exchanged glances with Yoji and bent down. "Hey Omi, it's not your fault. Sometimes things like this happen, its called fate."   
  
Yoji couldn't help but raise an eye and Ken gave him a look to go check on Aya.  
  
"That's pathetic Ken," the teen said, his head still buried in his arms.   
  
The brown haired man sighed and placed a hand on the Omi's shoulder. He was out of words, he didn't know how to comfort the teen. "I know. I don't know what to say, except I'm gonna miss her."  
  
"Hey Omi, Ken, get your ass's in here," Yoji's voice yelled from the living room. The two exchanged confused glances but obediently stood, Omi trailing behind the athlete.  
  
"Manx," Ken said, spotting the famous flaming red hair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman turned her attention to the two. She held up a folder in her hands. "I've got a mission for you."  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
"Hunters of the Night," Persia's sullen voice echoed around the group. The television's glow cast odd shadows along the walls of the under dwellings of the flower shop. Four equally sullen faces stared back at the shadowed man portrayed on the screen.  
  
"Your mission is to destroy Fatality. Kritaka found a source who leaked the whereabouts of your target here in Tokyo. An abandoned warehouse called the Shioni was the last place Fatality was said to have been. Use caution Hunters, Fatality is not to be trifled with. Deny this evil beast their tomorrow." The screen blurred and then powered down, leaving silence behind, except for the familiar click of heels.  
"So," Manx paused, standing in front of the group, "Are you all in."  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
"Ah hell," Yoji cursed as he stumbled over a box. "I can't see a thing."  
  
"It would help if you removed your sunglasses," Ken answered moving silently next to him. He pressed the earpiece tighter to him. "Bombay do you read?"  
  
The teen sat cross-legged, using them to hold his laptop steady. "Yeah I read you loud and clear Siberian. Abyssian is already at his location. What about you and Balinese?"  
  
"We're almost to the main entrance," Ken said, watching Yoji move effectively around a few boxes, his blacken glasses still on. He couldn't help but roll his eyes but quickly narrowed them, his attitude changing to a serious attire. He tugged at his leather gloves and crouched behind a giant box, waiting for his partner. Yoji moved behind him silently, the battle with the evil box forgotten in the moment.  
  
"Hey Ken," the blond whispered. "Did you notice the name of this warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Isn't it kind of a weird name for a place like this. It's not everyday you see Devil's Death written five feet tall in blood red letters."  
  
Siberian shook his head. "Come on Yoji, we have to move in closer." The brown haired man ducked between two crates and crawled over some rope nets, Balinese following closely behind.  
  
"Bombay, we're at the main gate. Waiting for further instructions," Ken whispered into the black mouthpiece.  
  
"Stay there. You too Bombay," Aya's voice answered him.   
  
"What?," Omi said. "I thought we were all going in?"  
  
"What gives Aya?," Yoji asked.  
  
"This is too easy."  
  
"A trap?," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it's too late to turn back," Omi said, closing his laptop and standing. "We're a team and we go as a team. Aya? Aya?"  
  
"Understood," Abyssian's voice said, "Move in."  
  
"You heard our fearless leader. Let's move." Yoji slipped down from his cover and darted to the side of the building, pressing up against the rotting wood. A second later, Ken was on the other side of the door. Siberian nodded his head and Yoji checked the handle for any booby traps. It was only locked.  
  
Balinese gestured for Ken and he released the blades of his bugnucks, slicing through the door's handle with ease. Falling to the ground, Yoji grabbed it before it could make any noise that could give them away. He gave the younger man a grin and pried open the door, peering inside for anymore traps. Finding none he opened it just enough for him and Ken to slip through.  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
"Shit!," Yoji's voice yelled over the com link.  
  
"Balinese, Siberian are you all right," Omi exclaimed. "Ken! Yoji!! Damn, hang on guys, Aya's almost to your position." The teen scrambled across the roof, towards the metal stairs he had used.  
  
"Aya! Aya can you hear me," Bombay yelled as he slid down the stairs, landing on the ground quietly. "Ken and Yoji are in trouble. I'm going inside." He reached for his cross bow that was strapped to his back and quickly loaded it.   
  
"No Bom~~~ ~tay th~~e," Aya's voice broke over the com piece.   
  
"Repeat Aya. I didn't get your last transmission. Aya?!?!" The teen tore the mouthpiece from him and headed in the same direction Ken and Yoji were.  
  
Ducking inside, he saw Yoji's com piece on the ground, next to one of Ken's bugnucks. He scanned the darkness for any signs of movement. He bent down and took the glove in hand, eyes glued to the darkness, ears listening for anything.  
  
Something skittered behind him and he whirled around, cross bow ready. Something large flew at him and the teen released his arrow, sending it into the dark. The black cat continued it's fleeing and Omi let out a shaky breath. Stupid cat.'  
  
The back of his head exploded in pain and blackness hit him before his face slammed into the ground.  
  


~+~+~+~+~  


  
Aya listened to the static of Omi's last message and yanked it off his ear and dropped it. It made little noise in the warehouse Someone's jamming our radio frequency.' Abyssian's fingers wrapped around the handle of his hidden katana when the click of a gun behind him halted his movements.  
  
  
Rae: Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil  
Durandel: Good, good, good, good, good  
Rae: Evil  
Durandel: Good  
Rae: Evil!  
Durandel: Good!  
Rae: EVIL!!!!! (Produces whip)  
Durandel: GOOD!!!!! (Grabs gun)  
(Shakes head) I'm evil in a good way o_O Erm, don't forget to review ^_^  



	9. Chapter 9

Second Chance  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Aya kept his hand on the hilt of his katana, his thumb pushing it from the sheath. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Who are you?  
  
The figure moved in the shadows but stayed out of the man's view. I am Fatality. Under the stoic words held a refined mood.   
  
Abyssian felt his sword break free from it's sheath and he tightened his grip on the smooth black handle.  
  
Don't move. He heard the gun being cocked. Put your hands where I can see them. Now! There was something strange about the voice; the way it fluctuated.  
  
The red haired man moved his hand from his leather trench coat, twisting around he swung his newly revealed katana in front of him as he charged the shadow. He skidded to a stop when a bullet bounced off the cement in front of him, missing his feet by mere inches.  
  
That wasn't a very smart thing to do. The figure moved again but Aya couldn't keep track of it in the dark. Put the weapon down.  
  
Aya grudgingly cast aside his sword, it clattered somewhere off into a shadow. Where are they?  
  
You mean your team. I disposed of them. They all gave up a good fight, you should be proud of them. They died heroically.  
  
You bastard, Aya seethed, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
Such foul language. That's something I'd expect from Yoji, maybe Ken if he was angered into it.  
  
Abyssian's eyes widened ever so slightly. How do you know us?  
  
I've been watching you.  
  
What,' Aya thought. That's impossible I would have seen someone.' His face held no indication of what he was thinking. Was it someone at the shop? The hospital?'  
  
Have you guessed who I am? There's no need to look further then your own bed.  
  
The man took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, pulling something small out. The figure moved again, but Aya ignored it. In his palm was the tarnished locket he found sitting on his pillow.  
  
Aya felt his whole body grow heavy, his hand dropped limply to his side. He heard his breathing grow laborious. His mind screamed one word and he forced himself to repeat it out loud.  
  
  
  
The figure moved into the dim light provided by a single bulb that hung above them. The silver hair matched the shinning gun the woman held in her steady hand. Her normal sapphire orbs were narrowed, trained on the man in front of her. She was dressed in entirely in black, only her arms were free of clothing.  
  
Aya's eyes swept over the scaring on the woman's arms. he whispered, reading the etched wording in the pale skin.  
  
Yoshi's lips curled into a twisted smile. Shocked? So was I when I became the next one.  
  
You're not Fatality?  
  
Not the original. I'm a backup in case the real Fatality screwed up. Stupid fool got himself shot and he bleed to death waiting for help that would never arrive. Yoshi kept the gun on Aya as she stepped closer, further into the light. He saw a flow of crimson coming from a cut above her left eye.  
  
The woman saw Aya glance at her wound and she reached up and wiped some blood from her eye, Yoji was the hardest to get. Didn't know when to quit. You don't believe me? That's fine, you'll see them soon enough.  
  
Aya couldn't believe his ears,   
  
I'm an assassin, just like you. You of all people should understand but I guess you don't. Yoshi's eyes softened a little. I wouldn't understand myself either. Would you guess this is my first mission and I've already screwed up. I was supposed to kill you the same night that I had Omi find me. That wasn't some coincidence that Omi found me. It was all planned.  
  
So why didn't you kill us then?  
  
Yoshi took a deep breath. Minor mistake. My men really took it out on me with that fake fight and I passed out. It was then in the morning that I decided to wait to kill you. Yoji's a light sleeper and Ken locks his door. Omi never really sleeps and you have nightmares, so I couldn't move from room to room and kill you in your sleep like I planned.  
  
Then why did you stick with us for so long?  
  
I needed to know how you guys thought. What you did, so I was able to predict your moves. Once I did, it was only a matter of giving Kritaka some information so I was able to lure you four here.  
  
The whole street kid theme was a fake then, The man asked. Your family dying too.  
  
Yoshi spat bitterly, My family was killed and I was left without anyone. I lived on the streets till I was fifthteen. Then the Komaki clan picked me up. They were in need of assassins and were desperate enough to take kids off the street. If I kill Weiss then I will be given the information that I need in order to find the man that killed my family and ruined my life.  
  
Then kill me, Aya said taking a step forward.  
  
The woman backed up. Don't move Aya! I will shoot you without a second thought.  
  
Then do so. You already killed my team, what's stopping you from taking me out.  
  
Yoshi seemed to struggle with that Because . . . I . . . I want to know why you became a Weiss.  
  
Abyssian's gaze caught Yoshi's. For the money.  
  
I don't believe you.  
  
I'm a killer, there's nothing good about me.  
  
Something happened in your past that made you want to become a Weiss. I want to know Aya.  
  
I almost lost someone I loved. I wanted revenge on the people who did this to me.  
  
Did you?   
  
  
  
Didn't it make you feel good?  
  
Yes. But there is now an emptiness inside me where the vengeance had been. It's been a long time that I've carried this emptiness until one day. One day you showed up. Yoshi couldn't help the sound of surprise.   
  
You helped fill that emptiness, make my life a little less painful. I almost felt whole that night when you fell asleep in my arms. I thought to myself, I can actually live a little and know that you were there.  
  
the silver haired woman whispered. She shook her head. It's too late to back out now. I have to do this.  
  
I understand but answer me this. That day in the park. Was it real?  
  
The woman lowered her weapon to her side and bowed her head. Everything was real Aya. My love for you was real. I loved you guys. You were my family when I had nothing. You were my second chance.  
  
the man started.  
  
And I owe my life to you . . . so Aya, I give my life for you. The woman raised the gun and pressed it to her to heart.   
  
Yoshi. No!, the man yelled, rushing forward, hand raised to grab the steel weapon. His finger touched the cold metal and he felt it go off, sliding away from him.   
  
Yoshi's eyes widened and a strangled gasp slipped past her lips. Her legs buckled under her and she dropped to the ground, the gun clattering to the ground. Aya collapsed to his knees, next to the fallen woman. He shook his head in disbelief and reached to touch the woman when he saw scarlet flowing from under her, creating a lake of red around them.   
  
he whispered, gathering the woman in his arms. He brushed the silver bangs from her face. He pressed a hand to the gushing wound, knowing that it was hopeless.  
  
a small voice came from the woman. Her eyelids fluttered open but they no longer held the sparkle of life.   
  
the man soothed. Don't talk.  
  
Aya, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Yoshi brought a shaky hand the mans face and gently touched his cheek. I love you. The hand dropped and the sapphire orbs closed for the last time.  
  
God dammit!  
  
Aya's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Yoji is that you?  
  
Hell yeah it's me. The blond stumbled from the dark, his sunglasses missing. He squinted in the dimly lit room and the emerald eyes widened. Oh shit.  
  
  
  
Over here Ken, is Omi okay?  
  
The athlete appeared, Omi hanging onto him as he stumbled a little. The teen grimaced and touch the back of his head lightly.   
  
I'm okay, just got a really big head- oh no, Omi's blue gaze rested upon Aya. He pulled away from Ken and sank to his knees next to the red haired man.   
  
Ken let out a slow breath and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder who leaned over and brushed his lips gently across Yoshi's forehead. Omi stood and let himself be lead away with a guiding hand. Yoji didn't say anything, instead he bent down and rested a hand on Aya's shoulder before backing up.   
  
Abyssian kept silent. The crimson liquid was beginning to stain his coat and gloves but he didn't care. He pulled the woman closer to him, and pressed his lips to Yoshi's for a moment before he was interrupted by Omi.  
  
Aya . . . we have to go. There are bombs all over the place, the teen closed his eyes. Ken squeezed his shoulder.  
  
Yoji stepped in. They're set to go off at midnight. We got ten minutes to get out here.  
  
Aya glanced down at the woman in his arms. We leave Yoshi here.   
  
Ken exclaimed.   
  
It's what she would have wanted. Aya placed Yoshi gently on the ground and stood. Lets go. The man scooped up his discarded katana and slid it into its sheath. Ken and Yoji exchanged glances and followed silently. Omi paused, staring at the woman at his feet.  
  
A arm wrapped around his shoulders and the teen looked up into the violet gaze of Aya. Come on Omi. We have to go. He half drug the teen out of the warehouse. The other two members of Weiss were waiting for them at a safe distance.  
  
What time is it Yoji?, Aya asked.  
  
It's . . . you know my watch doesn't tell time. It's permanently stuck at 3:30.  
  
We got a couple of minutes, Ken said.   
  
I thought, Bombay said, I thought you guys were dead?  
  
Me too, Balinese answered him. That woman packs a punch. Locked me and Ken in cold storage. Must of hit Omi over the head. We managed to get out by Ken's bugnucks. Then we found him, he motioned with hand at Omi, On the floor, unconscious. Other then Omi's bump and my missing sunglasses, Yoshi never really did anything to us.  
  
A low rumble echoed throughout the warehouse, windows fluctuated and shattered into thousands of pieces, raining down on the concrete below. The back of the warehouse exploded in a ball of fire and light, sending a shock wave along the spine of the old building. The building groaned and collapsed in on itself. In a matter of minutes the giant structure was reduced a pile of burning rubble.  
  
The orange and red heat was the only thing to reach Weiss physically. The flames burned at their hearts and souls where they stood, side by side. Four pairs of eyes watched the fire and four lives would never be the same after this night.  
  
Yoshi did do something for us, Aya said, breaking the silence. She showed us, that everyone has a second chance. When we gave her that, we invertedly gave ourselves one.  
  
Well I don't know about you guys, but I for one plan to live my life to the fullest, Yoji said, fiddling with his watch.  
  
Me too, Ken said, removing his bugnucks.  
  
Omi's eyes never strayed from the raging fire. In the distance, sirens could be heard approaching at a rapid speed.  
  
We have to leave before the police arrive, Aya said.  
  
Right fearless leader, the blond player said, as he flung an arm over Ken's shoulder. Say Hidaka, lets go clubbing some time, meet the ladies.  
  
the red haired man called over his shoulder.  
  
The teen looked up, the reflection of the flames in his cerulean orbs. He smiled slowly and nodded his head. Okay. Lets go home. He trotted after Ken and Yoji, Aya bringing up the rear.   
  
The man paused and looked over his shoulder. Mission Accomplished.  
  
  
Rae: That's it! That's how you end it!  
No! No! No! There's one more chapter or epilogue, something.  
Rae: Are you sure?  
Positive. Although I could end it here (Ducks as Rae lunges for vital organs) There's another chapter readers, I promise. Ahhhh!!!!! (Runs for dear life with crazy Gundam Pilot on her heels)  
Rae: Omae o Korosu!!!! Shi-ni!!!!!


	10. Epilogue

Second Chance  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: New charas, AU, cursing  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*Notes* An AU that takes place after the series and Aya's sister has not awaken from her coma yet.  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
'blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
With one final sweep of the old broom, Aya paused and leaned against the handle, glancing around the barren shop. Ken sat at the counter, counting the money. Yoji just emerged from the storage room with a armful of roses and Omi was chatting cheerfully with Momoe. You couldn't tell that two weeks ago they were faced with a horrible tragedy.  
  
"Need some help."  
  
Yoji looked up, trying to juggle the red roses in his hands. "Are you talking to me Aya?"  
  
"You're the only one who needs help carrying those."  
  
"Uh sure, thanks buddy." Yoji handed the red haired a few of the flowers, his darkened glasses hiding the surprise. The two men moved to the table and cleared some of the extra foliage that collected. Aya placed the roses on the wooden surface and carefully moved the vase filled with dying blue, violet and yellow flowers.  
  
"Say Aya, when do you think we should get rid of that," Yoji said pointing at the vase. "We've had it for almost two weeks. That is if you want to get rid of it."  
  
The red haired man stared at the flowers in his hands. "We'll keep them till the end of the day."  
  
"Sure Aya," Yoji said quietly, flipping his sunglasses up. "Hey Omi turn the TV up."  
  
The teen reached behind him for the remote and turned the volume up on the wall mounted television. A news anchor sat behind a desk, a smile in place as she quoted the weather for the week.  
  
"What is it Yoji?," Ken asked closing the cash register.  
  
"Shh," the man said putting a hand up.  
  
"On recent events, the mystery behind the old Shioni warehouse that burnt down two weeks ago was finally solved," the anchor woman said. "Police officials have finally closed the case and labeled it nothing more then a gang related incident. Five deceased people were found in the rubble, four males and one female. Their identity is still unknown at this time but they are believed to be a part of some street gang."  
  
"On other news, the Amishi medical school is still missing five of it's cadavers that recently vanished a couple of weeks ago. There is no clues on what and why this happened."  
  
Omi muted the television and turned to the florists. "I don't believe it. She faked our deaths."  
  
"What was that," Momoe said, scratching one of the cats on her lap.  
  
"Oh nothing miss Momoe, I'm just talking to myself." The teen stood and moved closer to the rest of Weiss.  
  
"Holy Shit," Yoji whispered. "Yoshi sacrificed herself to take Weiss off the hit list."  
  
"I can't believe it, I wondered why she didn't kill us," Ken said.  
  
"She couldn't," Aya answered. "We gave her a chance when no one else would. We saw the real women beneath the layers. We simply meant too much to her."  
  
"I miss her," Omi quietly said.  
  
"We all do kid," Yoji said ruffling the teen's hat and hair making Omi glower at the man.  
  
"You gotta stop doing that Omi or you're gonna turn into a mini Aya."  
  
Aya glared at the blond and Ken cracked up, trying to stifle his laughter behind a vase of flowers. Not succeeding he retreated to the end of the table to finish the arrangement. Yoji stood and sauntered off to water some of the plants and paused, realizing the shop was empty of screaming annoying school girls.  
  
Omi grabbed an empty pot and hefted it to the front of the shop to go into the display case. He set it down for a minute and took a deep breath before picking it back up. He was met by dark blue pools of color, surrounded by flowing silver.  
  
Aya turned his attention to the bouquet of roses that Yoji had forgotten about and sighed. He quickly put the red flowers in a vase and noticed the blond man had brought too many. Standing he gathered the three roses and headed to the back storage room when he heard a loud crash. Whirling around he saw the shattered pot at Omi's feet and frowned at it.  
  
"Omi," he started and headed to the teen who was blocking the path of a customer. "What's with you?" He missed the cigarette hanging from Yoji's mouth and Kens' wide eyed expression.  
  
"Excuse me," a soft melancholy floated to the red haired man. Aya's eyes widened and he snapped his head to the forgotten customer. Silver hair floated around sapphire eyes and a gentle smile that could soften the hardest of hearts.  
  
"Hello," the woman continued, the smile never disappearing even when Yoji muttered a few unintelligible foul words along with 'it can't be.'  
  
"I would like to buy some flowers."  
  
Slowly a smile graced Aya's lips and his eyes lightened. "Of course. May I ask for what purpose?"  
  
"For a friends grave. She passed away a couple of weeks ago. She died when she could no longer live with who she was. It was rather a sad of her to go but I believe she is in a better place."  
  
Omi's mouth dropped open, eyes sparkling but he said nothing to interrupt the conversation between the two.  
  
"It is sad to lose someone you love. I have to ask your name please."  
  
"My name . . . my name is Nariko . . .Yoshi . . . Naguchi. And yours?"  
  
"My name, is Ran Fujimiya."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ran," the woman said, sapphire orbs shinning.  
Owari  
  
Well this is the end of the beginning, the beginning of the end. I've loved and watched anime since I was ten. I first learned of Weiss Kreuz in an article of Animerica and thought that was an interesting concept; florists by day, assassins by night. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to watch it. And I did. Still I've only seen 20 episodes and am waiting for the rest, so is Rae. Happy late birthday. This is one of my many gifts I give you best friend.   
  
For all those who have stuck with me till the end, I thank you from the bottom of my heart (Blows them a kiss) But wait, you're telling yourself, this can't be the end. How can it end like this? What happens next? That's why, in order to appease mine and Rae's thirst for happy mushy stuff (Although I prefer blood and guts over romance, it's a curse and a gift) This is the first story in a four part series I've dubbed the Second Chance arch. So be on the lookout for the next story 'And she woke up' Gotta run and I close this story with a little famed line of mine. Good fortune on all stories ^_^ 


End file.
